Code Geass: Another Story
by ariel ashford
Summary: What happens if the story of Code Geass was writen all over again with one extra character that can change the lives of everyone in the story forever? LuluXOcXSuzaku
1. Beginnings

Code Geass- Another story

Code Geass- Another story

Andrea: Konichiwaaaaa minna! (does a Lolyd wave) Yes. My first attempt to do a Code Geass fic. Don't sue me. I just added in a few scenes in this story and a new character. That's it. I don't own the story line or the charries. Only Aya. Anyways, here's the story! It's gonna be a SuzakuXOcXEuphieXLulu fic. Just with a lot of my Oc in this. That's all. So please read and Review!! R&R!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS. IF I DID, I WOULD NEVER OF HAD LET EUPHIE DIE. I don't own 'specials' either. Just a little note on that part…BUT I DO own Aya Daniels/Kuchiki though…

Chapter 1- In the past

_Klunk_

Wooden swords clashed together as they broke free once more. A brown haired boy and a dark purple haired girl panted heavily as they raced towards each other once more.

_Crash_

"Oof!" The girl fell onto the floor. The brown haired boy grinned victoriously. The girl got up weakly, her deep set dark blue eyes locked on angrily at the brown haired boy.

"Face me again, Suzaku!"

The boy, Suzaku glared at her with cold green eyes that told the word, 'No.' that met her angry blue eyes. She got up quickly and picked up the wooden sword and raised it up as it was met with a defeating _clank _sound which Suzaku defended himself with his own.

"You're too weak, Aya. Go _away._" He grumbled in an annoyed tone, his wooden sword pushing against hers. The girl's blue eyes looked at him angrily, her sword still pushing against his angrily. She wasn't going to give up that easily, well, so her facial features showed. She gave a small growl, before thrusting up her sword and trying to hit him at least. Suzaku gave a sigh, pushing her to the floor. He stood before her, his sword pointed at her throat. Aya glared at him angrily her eyes as hard as steel. Edging away from him, she picked up her sword quickly, jumping back. She wiped the sweat off her face quickly, for the young girl was already looking quite strong once more. An old man watched them quietly from behind, a small cough came from him. The two children turned around, their voices in harmony,

"Hai, Sensei!"

The old man rose a small brow, the two glared at each other angrily, before facing the old man again a small innocent smile crossed both of their features. The old man spoke in a stern tone,

"Suzaku-kun. You are to train with Aya here. No exceptions. Aya must learn how to master this technique." He looked at the brown haired boy, his bushy eyebrows covering his eyes. You could see a small twinkle in his eye, for you could tell that they were brown.

"Hai…." The boy Suzaku mumbled, his eyes facing the floor. Aya let out a huge grin as she looked at the boy with shining excited eyes. She looked very happy and enthusiastic to be training.

"Yeah! C'mon Suzaku!"

The brown haired boy grumbled, and you could hear his small little words of cursing, but at the same time, he was young, so he didn't know any swearwords or anything. The purple haired girl bounced around, her hair bouncing along with her. She had short, up to her shoulder, length hair that curled at the ends, making her look like a bob, just with pointy curls that stuck out of her hair. (Think Kuchiki Rukia, folks!)

After a while of clashing and clanging, Aya finally threw her enemy down. She was panting as she clutched her wooden sword tightly. Suzaku got up weakly, his eyes looking down at the floor, defeated. A cheer was rung, for the girl jumped around and shouted,

"Yay! I defeated the great Suzaku!! Hooray!! Hehehe! Yay!!" Her girlish cheers made the brown haired boy twitch angrily. A rather large red vein popped out of the side of his head. He pounced on the girl, messing up her hair as he uttered in a low tone, sounding angry,

"It…was…a…fluke…!"

"Demo! I still got you down!"

"It's a fluke!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!" retorted Aya angrily. She struggled against his grip that was held on tight to her.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yesss!!" Aya shouted. A large banging was heard as both of them looked around to see their master looking quite annoyed at them. They immediately gave him a small bow of apology as they turned to glare at each other with silence. The old man gave a small cough before taking his walking stick and tapping it on the floor hard. The two children then sat down, their heads bowed before him.

"You two may go on a break. You must come back in half an hour. Got it?"

"Hai!"

A black haired boy stared at the old shack with horror written on his face. A girl beside him, younger than him in a wheelchair asked him softly. Her eyes were closed and she had light brown wavy hair.

"Onii-sama…? What's wrong?"

The purpled eyes boy shook his head, his voice trying not to show his shock. He tried to smile, but managed a weak smile. He pushed the girl in the wheelchair towards the entrance. To his shock he found the inside even uglier. He shook slightly, as his younger sister placed a hand on his larger hand.

"Onii-sama…what does our new home look like?"

He tried to speak, but he found no voice. Gulping down the nervousness he had in his throat he feiged a smile and said with a fake happy like tone,

"The walls are white, with golden lining and there are nice fluffy chairs around the room…." He trailed off. A small smile crossed the girl's face as she commented happily,

"Ne, it sounds like Euphie-onee-chan's place…"

"What are you doing here?!" A voice boomed from above. Suzaku stood on the small second floor, his green eyes glaring at the black haired boy's deep set purple ones. His fists were clenched as he said in an angry voice,

"The walls aren't white! They're brown! And what are you talking about? There are no sort of comfy chairs around here! This used to be my room, until you took it! What are you doing here anyways?!" he shouted at the now silent boy. The brown haired girl struggled to speak, her eyes still closed, but her brows furrowed.

"Nade…Why are you trying to harass Onii-sama?! Yamatte! Onengai!" she cried, her voice in slight despair. Suzaku's eyes widened as he realized what the girl was.

"Are…you blind? You…you can't walk…?"

"H-Hai…" was the girl's response, before Suzaku's green eyes widened even more. He stumbled back as he shouted back towards the two,

"Gomen nasi!"

Suzaku ran for it, as he realized his mistake. How could he be so cruel to a girl who couldn't even see or walk? He just ruined her happiness! How could he be so stupid?

"Itai!!" A female voice cried. Aya landed on her bottom, wincing in pain. She glared at Suzaku who was rubbed his head, he was wincing as well. "What was that for?! Watch where you're going!" she growled angrily, she glared daggers at him. She stopped for something in her mind occurred. Something wasn't right about him, she noticed. Blinking, she got up as she shuffled towards him. She reached out and pulled him up by the arm as she asked him softly,

"Suzaku…? Dijioubu?" He shook her away quickly, as he began to walk towards the dojo. She ran after him, refusing to be put off towards the side so easily. She tugged at the sleeve of his long kendo uniform.

"Suzaku. Tell me what's the matter!" she commanded him. Her blue eyes searched his green ones with worry. He stood there, as she latched on to both of his sleeves. She pulled him into a small hug as she let him go quickly. She sat him down at the edge of the dojo porch. His eyes looked down at the soft grass, his voice barely audible.

"I'm terrible, aren't I?"

"Eh…? No! You're nice Suzaku! What are you talking about?" The dark purple haired girl looked curiously at the brown haired boy. She gave him a small pat as she cheerfully said,

"Whatever you did, I'm sure that it'll end up just fine. Did you meet someone?"

His green orbs looked at her cheerful blue ones, his head nodded once. He sighed once more, his eyes now downcast gloomily. He didn't reply for a moment, as he began to tell her the small story about how he met the small brown haired girl and the blacked haired boy. Aya nodded during the story as she smiled and raised a fist in the air.

"Sou…then we should pay them another visit, ne? This time, you can apologize for your actions formally, ne, ne?" she prodded him with a finger. She huddled close to him, hugging him again briefly, a small pink tinge appeared on his and her cheeks, before Aya let the boy go. Aya took him by the hand and pulled him up into a standing position. Dragging him along, she managed to get him towards the old shack as she called out,

"Is anybody home?"

There was no answer. Aya blinked, her hand still holding on to Suzaku's hand firmly. Opening the door with her free hand, she saw the boy had started to sweep away the dust and dirt that was surrounding him and his sister. He blinked before he sent a glare towards her.

"What do you want?"

Aya blinked a couple times before recovering her shock that they were living in such a bad environment. In a kind tone, that managed to come up with she then introduced herself,

"I'm Aya Kuchiki and this is Suzaku Kuugari. Suzaku is deeply sorry for his earlier intrusion earlier. Eto…would you like any help?" she pointed at a lone broom over at the corner. The boy nodded. Aya tugged at Suzaku as he weakly grabbed the broom and began to sweep. Aya herself, also found a small duster as she began to dust. The boy spoke in a soft voice, sad in a way, but at the same time very strong.

"Watashi wa…Lelouch via Britianna." Aya's eyes widened, as she nearly dropped her duster. Regaining her posture, she asked him in a quiet voice,

"Sou ka…Ne, Lelouch-san…ano…what are you doing here…out of Britianna?"

Lelouch looked away, his purple eyes hardened. Aya blinked as she realized her mistake on asking him. She had heard an elder talk about him before, although she had no idea what it meant, but now she understood.

"Ah, Gomen. I shouldn't of asked…" Now Suzaku looked interested. He prodded her with a finger as he whispered in her ear quietly, still sweeping,

"Why is he doing here anyways?" Aya shook her head, placing a finger to her lips, silencing him. Lelouch watched them both with a slight amusement in his purple eyes. He hoped that his sister would hear them. He would tell Nunnally about them after they had left, he vowed to himself. He nearly jumped as he heard Aya's sweet voice,

"Ah, Lelouch-san! Ano…I never really did get to know your sister…What's her name?" Lelouch looked slightly annoyed now, his cold tone creeping back towards his voice. "Why don't you ask her--" he was cut off, for Aya had walked up towards his younger sister, smiling, and asked her in a sweet melodic tone,

"What's you name? I'm Aya Kuchiki, by the way. It's nice to meet you!" she touched the girl's hand. She saw a smile cross the girl's face, relief filled her pretty features.

"I'm Nunnally. Nice to meet you as well, Aya-Onee-chan." Nunnally had a very pretty smile on her face, her eyelids closed, a small pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. Lelouch let out a small sigh. As long as her sister was happy, he couldn't complain. He had to protect his sister. That was his main goal in life. Aya patted Nunnally's hand as she spoke in a soft voice, cheerfully.

"Ne, Nunnally-chan! You could be like, my imouto-chan! So, don't worry! I'll protect you!" she laughed, giving the girl a warm trademark hug that she always did. Suzaku had a small soft smile on his face, he watched Aya hug the girl so gently. He decided to introduce himself to the Nunnally girl as well.

"I'm Suzaku…" he said in a low soft tone. Aya beamed at him, giving the boy a pat on the shoulder. She spoke in a excited voice, filled with happiness and love.

"Look happier, Suzaku-kun! Show Nunnally how happy you are to meet her, ne, Nunnally-chan!" she enthusiastically pounced on her best friend, pushing him more and more towards Nunnally. The younger girl gave a small giggle, as it turned into laughter. Lelouch started to grin as well. This girl…Aya. Wow, she was something. Really special. That Suzaku boy was lucky to have her as a best friend. Perhaps he could be her best friend as well…?

"Ne, Lelouch! Do you want to come over to the Dojo? I'll see if my persuasive skills will work their magic and so you won't have to stay here, and then you can come and live in the main house! I'm willing to share my room with you too!" she raised a fist in the air a grin on her face. Suzaku nodded, eager as well to share his room for these two. Afterall, they looked like they needed someone to take care of them. They looked so tired…and alone. Aya's eyes sparkled as she then remembered,

"Sou! There's supposed to be fireworks tonight! Ne,ne, do you want to watch the fireworks with us?" A small nod came from the dark haired boy, his eyes fixed on Aya's lovely smiling face.

"Yatta! I've never heard fireworks before! Are they pretty, Aya-nee?" Aya bit her lip as she then regained her cheerful nature,

"Yup! You'll love them Nunnally. Plus! We're gonna try some dango that Suzaku's auntie made!" chirped Aya her eyes smiling at the girl. Even Lelouch managed to smile that that one. The fireworks would probably scare her, but the dango's were a good idea.

"Ne, Aya-san…" Lelouch started to say. Aya whipped around, her blue eyes shone brightly, showing a small hint of gold hidden in them. She gave him a smile and in an irresistibly sweet voice answered,

"Yes? Lulu?"

"…Lu…lu..?"

"Yup?"

Blinking, Lelouch, or now called Lulu, he shook his head before then asking his question. His purple eyes shone slightly, a bit of hope appeared in his eyes, he asked softly,

"Will we really…be able to stay in a nicer home?"

"Of course! I'll do my best to place you into a better environment!" Aya grinned, giving a charming smile at Lelouch. Truth was, that Aya looked like she liked the boy. Suzaku looked slightly jealous, but still looked happy because she and Nunnally were happy. For Suzaku, as long as Aya was happy, he would be fine. He wouldn't let Aya cry for sure. Aya's blue orbs seemed to widened, for she remembered something important.

"Gomen ne…Eto…Suzaku and I have to go now. Gomen ne…" she apollagized. She felt like she was ruining a happy moment. So sad. Lelouch gave her a small smile as he shook his head. Waving his hands at her, he laughed softly,

"Iie. It's fine." Aya started walking towards the door, her hair followed after her, bouncing as it did. She turned around looking at her new friend, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Sou, I'll see you later…ne? Be at the dojo at 7, alright?" She placed down her broom gently, as she waved at Lelouch and gave Nunnally a small pat on the hand.

"Ja!" she smiled as she grasped Suzaku by the arm and tugged him away with her. Suzaku waved as well, catching up with his best friend. Oh, how tonight was going to be fun.

"Suzakuuu!" the raven haired girl pounced on a the brown haired boy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him as she did so. He turned pink from head to toe, his green eyes wide.

"Gah!"

Aya giggled. She was in her little yukata, pink and purple with sakura motifs everywhere. She wore a light pink colored ribbon around her waist with part of her hair tied up into a small pigtail. She jumped around the boy, as she landed beside him, sitting down beside him,

"Did I scare ya? Did I scare ya?"

Suzaku's face was inches apart from Aya's his face turned into a darker shade of pink. A large red blush covered his face, he covered his nose, hoping that he wouldn't have some sort of nosebleed. Aya giggled even more her arm wrapped around Suzaku's loose arm.

"Ne, I wonder if they are going to come…" she pondered aloud, her head now resting on the boy's small shoulder. He leaned against the girl, his head on top of hers. He let out a small sigh, "I dunno. Maybe?" he let the wind blow against his face, and enjoying the feel of Aya's soft hair against his face. It felt….nice.

"Aya-san!!" she heard voices called. Aya's head perked up. Suzaku growled slightly in his mind, his eyes then turned towards the two. They had to come now, to ruin that nice moment that he had with Aya. Perfect. Oh well, all good times had to end sometime. But did he sure didn't want that to end…he wanted to stay like that forever.

"Konwaba, Suzaku-san." Lelouch nodded towards his new friend, he gave him a small smile. Suzaku smiled back at him as he suddenly felt bad for what he had thought earlier. To think that he was so…selfish…made him sick to his stomach. Aya's hand squeezed his hands lightly, giving him a small smile, her blue eyes shining. The message was, 'Smile, Suzaku! Smile…' He tried, a sweet smile crossed his lips, his eyes turned towards the girl in the wheelchair. Aya got up as she got the food quickly.

"Hai! Nunnally-chan! Try some!" she offered the girl the white round sweet. "Arigratou, Aya-nee!" she took the sweet into her fingers, feeling it before she placed it into her mouth. Chewing it and swallowing it slowly, a large smile appeared on her lovely face.

"O-Oshi!!"

"Heheh, I knew you would love it! Ah look! Here comes the fireworks!" she pointed up into the sky. Everyone looked up as they saw the sparkles hit the black blue sky. Amazing pink, blue, red filled the sky. It was a night to remember. Aya sat in-between the two boys, her head tilted up into the sky looking up in awe. Yes, everything was just perfect. Nobody could ruin their happiness. Nothing was ever going to go wrong. When they grew up, they would have the perfect place. They would stay here forever and look at the fireworks all the time and eat dango's. Everyone smiling happily and laughing. Yes, that was the perfect scene. She, Aya, wanted to stay in that time frame forever. Nothing could change now. Everything was perfect. This will stay forever perfect.

But little did she know, she was wrong. So very wrong.

Fin, chapter 1.

Andrea: What cha think? Tell me! Review! Just click that little button on the bottom left…and you're there! Thank you for reading!


	2. New Student

Chapter 2- The New Student

Andrea: I'm obsessed with Code Geass, and thus is why I made a new chapter so quickly. This is set after Suzaku comes into the classroom as a new student. It's like a few days later and Lulu is Zero. C.C is there too…by the way. You'll know what I mean by 'special' later on in the chapter. Have fun reading! And just a note to the side, I've been reading Gossip Girl lately and I've tried to make my style like hers.

Disclaimer: Press the 'back' button for more details.

_Chapter 2- The New Student_

Chairs rattled across the ground. Chatter was heard around the classroom. A girl sat down in one of the seats. She looked new…Lelouch noticed. He took a peek at her. Dark purple hair that reached up to her waist, tall and elegant…but her eyes…. She was covering her eyes. It looked like she was…sleeping. Well, almost, except that she continued to squirm slightly. Was it because he was looking at her? He turned his eyes towards Shirley who was talking to him. No idea really what she was talking about, but she didn't seem to care. She always seemed to look happy around him. He gave Shirley a small smile that seemed to make her turn slightly pink. The teacher came in as she coughed loudly. She beckoned the girl that he had noticed earlier towards the front. The girl seemed to walk up towards the front…very gracefully. Lelouch noticed a few boys staring at her as if she was some sort of model. Oh well, who cares about the girl. It'll only be another student in the class. Perhaps she might be useful towards him. After all, he was Zero, and on top of that, he had the geass. He was powerful, and so much better than that stupid…White Knightmare…that continued to block his way. He was paying very little attention towards the new student. All he heard was,

"Watashi Aya Daniels desu. It's nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." Even her voice seemed gentle and melodic. Lelouch didn't look up from his position. He looked out the window, closing his eyes. He rested his hand on his brow, falling asleep. Being Zero wasn't easy, after all, you had to do night shifts. Lelouch was human and he needed sleep. Behind him, Aya sighed. A few day at a new school, and everyone was acting the way she guessed. Her stupid Britannia aunt and uncle insisted that she left the Eleven area because it was a 'bad influence'. As if. Everyone there was nice and all, and they were…kind. Her Aunt and Uncle on the other hand were mean and they hated the Elevens. They were aristocrats and they didn't seem to care for her at all, after her parents died. The only reason that they took her in was because her grandparents insisted them to take her in. She glared at the desk, her blue eyes flickered towards a golden color, before fading into a blue again. The class was long boring, and she already knew all of the answers to the questions. Aya wasn't stupid, and she was a hard working person. She read a lot of book from the library in her Aunt's place and memorized things easily. During the break, she got up and noticed the boy from earlier who was staring at her. Something was familiar about him, way too familiar. That black messy hair and something about him. She had to find out.

"Ano…Excuse me?" She poked the boy with a finger gently. He stirred under her touch. A few guys around the classroom saw them as they started to grumble slightly. They wanted her to pay attention to them not the Vice president of the Student council. Aya poked him again. A deep dark purple eye opened, looking quite annoyed at her. Aya's eyes widened as she uttered in a small voice,

"Lu…lu…?"

Lelouch got up suddenly, he nearly stumbled back as he answered back in surprise,

"A..ya…?"

The girl nodded as she tackled him, by hugging him tightly. A few gasps were heard, but the loudest was from Shirley. Her left eye twitched annoyed. She was about to open her mouth to protest but her president placed a hand on her shoulder. Aya let out finally after a long hug before staring into the face of her best friend.

"It really is you…Lelouch! I've missed you!" Tears swarmed in her eyes. Lelouch gave her a hug back, patting her head. She was a little bit shorter that him, about Shirley's height. That made her just look even cuter. She hadn't changed at all. A pretty face, pretty voice, and a cute and gentle personality. That was Aya for you. The perfect girlfriend. Wait a second. Girlfriend? What was he thinking? Lelouch shook his head mentally, as he gazed upon Aya who looked like she was in a dream. She wiped her tears away with a hand, as she opened her mouth to ask something. She was interrupted for a voice sounded in the classroom.

"Aya?!"

The Kuchiki looked at the sound of the voice, as her eyes landed on her childhood sweetheart.

"Suzaku!?"

She literally jumped over a table and tackled the boy down. On the ground she was on top of him and their legs were tangled. Her arms were around him, and his was spread out on the ground. He sounded like he was in pain while the girl looked overly excited. She helped him up, but never let go of him. All of the boys in the classroom looked at them in awe. That lucky bastard, now he had the hottest girl in the classroom. That was so unfair.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I should ask you the same question!" They were both literally shouting at each other. They looked like an old married couple who hadn't seen each other for a day. A small loud cough sounded, for Lelouch stood up from his seat. He looked at both of them as he gave them a small glare. Both of them fell silent as he exited from the classroom. Before he did that, in secret he gave them both a small signal. Tug on the shirt on the neck. Both of them looked at each other, as Suzaku intertwined Aya's hand with his and lead her towards the roof. Aya looked behind him as she spotted everyone peeking out of the classroom, spying on them.

"Where are they going? Let's follow them…!" whisper were sent. A blonde girl frowned and said loudly,

"Leave them alone. After all, why do you want to ruin their love? You can so tell that both of them are in love with that new student, Aya."

"Eh?!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Suzaku patted Aya's head softly. They all leaned on the rail of the balcony looking at the school. Aya smiled softly, Lelouch and Suzaku then also noticed something, Lelouch was the one who spoke.

" Ne, Aya…you changed your last name…"

"Yeah. I had to change it so that I wouldn't look like an 'Eleven'" Aya quoted with her fingers, now looking slightly annoyed. She sighed as looked like she was about to cry.

"I've often wondered on how you guys were doing…Ne, Lulu. Is Nunnally alright?" She looked at the taller boy. Lelouch gave a small nod, chuckling slightly as he said his next words. "She's happy that at least she's with me. She did mention you often as well, Aya-chan."

"Yokatta…" Aya sniffed back her tears, a smile formed on her face. Suzaku and Lelouch gave her a hug, because it was something they usually did when they were kids. Well, Aya did mostly. Hey, why not, since it is a reunion? She looked at Suzaku as he also asked,

"Where are you staying? And how did you come here?"

Aya began to explain all of the things with her aunt and uncle and finally she said in a glum voice,

"Plus, I have to stay with them, even when in the school has their own dorms. What about you two?"

Lelouch and Suzaku looked at each other, Suzaku's eyes and mouth looked slightly grim, but Lelouch looked slightly more happier. He had an idea for Aya, since she did help him back then when they had no home. It was best that he got the debt over with, so he didn't have to owe her anything anymore. But, it would be slightly tricky…

"You can stay over at my place. I've got a spare bedroom. Besides, Nunnally would be pleased to have you over." Lelouch said in a mono tone voice, amusement played in his eyes. He looked away slightly, also thinking about C.C… Would she cause trouble for Aya? She better not, or he would murder her himself. Aya looked beyond happy. A moment later he found her wrapped around him again. It was a nice feeling, but it was getting slightly annoying. They girl was way too happy for her own good.

"Arigratou, Lulu! Arigratou!!" she cried, her voice nearly breaking. He looked down, actually not believing that the girl would actually cry over such a small thing. It was nice to feel appreciated, but over such a small matter? Was is really necessary?

"Gomen, Aya. I couldn't help with anything…" Suzaku's voice broke through. A bit of bitterness came into the brunette's voice. Aya looked in his direction. She gave him a sweet smile, as he looked away slightly.

"Iie..It's…" Aya coughed a little bit as she covered her mouth. Both boys looked at her with worry. She tried to smile and found that her hands were shaking. She looked at her fingers as she found them shaking. Weird. It never really happened to her before like that…

"Fine." She chocked out, a smile formed on her face. She looked pale now, no longer that pretty and healthy girl she was in the classroom. 'Maybe she should of stayed home today…' Lelouch thought irritably. Really, this girl…

"Sa, Let's get back down to class, ne?"

"Yeah."

The words on her paper seemed blurred. She rubbed her eyes, blinking trying to see it. Funny how her body was working. She shrugged, noticing how her body had changed over the months, slowly. Her legs and limbs started to ache and somehow she found herself not eating much anymore. Aya stared up into the sky, while walking back towards her mansion. She sighed once more, her eyes looking straightforward and looking dull and blank.

"Oi! She's backkkk!" a male voice called from the garden. She didn't even bother to look, for she knew it was her uncle that her aunt had married. That lazy butt, he was rich and stupid. Walking into the home, she walked upstairs into her room. It was pretty empty and didn't have much in it. This was the smallest room in the mansion anyways, and her aunt and uncle didn't care about her anyways. Aya glared angrily at her room, finding a few clothes and stuffing it into her rug sack. Taking everything she needed, she made her way back towards the entrance. All she had to say was that she was going away for a little bit and that was all. It wasn't as if anyone cared in her family if she lived or died, Aya scoffed in her mind. Hoisting her bag up, she made it to the door and looked at her uncle in an annoyed way,

"I'm going out. I won't be back in a few days." Her response to her statement was a grunt. It was as if he just said, 'good riddance' to her. She blinked back a few tears. It hurt to know that your family, your own family members didn't care about you. She turned away quickly and ran as fast as she could back towards Lelouch's place. At least she would feel more welcome into his place for the first time in her 10 years she had been away.

"Aya?" Lelouch looked up from his book. The dark haired girl gave him a smile, waving at him cheerfully. She threw her bag over at the corner, and sat down beside the taller boy. Her dark blue eyes traveled up to Lelouch's deep purple eyes.

"You haven't changed out of your uniform yet?" she questioned the boy with a raised brow. She had an excuse, but really…why would he want to stay in his uniform? She tugged at her skirt, still uncomfortable with the uniform. The skirt was way too short for her liking, and besides, was it just her, or was it the uniform that made her breasts huge or something? It was like some sort of corset.

"It's….comfortable." he carefully said, looking at the annoyed girl. He heard a knock on the door and he turned around. His facial features softened, his purple eyes also seemed to lose it's coolness and hardness.

"Onii-sama…who's here?"

Aya got up slowly, not making any noise at all. She tip toed towards Nunnally, her finger on her lips towards Lelouch, a grin reached her lips. Lelouch looked as if he was about to say something, but then he didn't say anything.

"Nunnally-chan? Do you remember me?"

The light brown haired girl's ear perked up, her head now tilted, a smile spreaded on her face. Her fingers shook as she reached out and touched Aya's smooth cheek. Aya giggled softly, touching Nunnally's fingers gently, like a mother to a child. The girl in the wheelchair reached out towards Aya and from her gesture she gave Aya a large hug. Hugging her back warmly, a small pink blush appeared on her pretty features.

"Ne, Aya-nee…why are you here?"

The girl bit her lip, she was kneeling and talking face to face to her old friend. "Well…do you mind if I could stay here for a while?" she asked softly, hoping the girl would say yes. Well, Lelouch said yes…so hopefully Nunnally would say yes as well.

"Of course, Aya-nee! Afterall, you did help us get a better home, from what Onii-sama said…" Aya looked over towards the dark haired prince, who just shrugged, a small smile on his face, which made him look even gentler. He rose up and took Aya's bags and said in a soft gentle voice,

"It's time that we showed Aya her room, ne, Nunnally?" The girl nodded happily, and Aya walked towards Lelouch, following him closely. After walking a up a few stairs, she reached a room which happened to be right beside another room. Aya figured that the room beside hers was Lelouch. They entered the room and Aya in took a breath sharply, her eyes wide with amazement. She looked at the room, and just stood there with shock and amazement written all over her face. It was huge! The largest room she had ever been in.

"Ano…Aya-nee…Are you alright?"

All Aya could do was nod. She made a small noise that Nunnally guessed was a yes. More of a squeak than anything else to be exact. Lelouch placed her bags on the large bed, an amused smile reached his lips. As long as she didn't mess with his stuff, he guessed that she wouldn't be a nuisance. Besides, she was just another girl that he happened to know. All she was to him was a pawn. Of course, Aya had no idea he was thinking that, and she was still too happy to say anything.

"A-Ari…gratou…" she spoke at last, and walked towards the bed and sat down. The bed squeaked, and she touched the covers with her slender fingers gently, to find that it was soft. She was going to enjoy staying here.

"If you need anything, my room is next door and Nunnally's room is just across from yours." Lelouch explained quickly. Aya noticed that he was rushing, and regained her normal self, and jumped on the bed a few times, grinning as she did so.

"Alright. Thanks again!" she gave them a deep bow, and while doing so, she fell off the bed and landed with a dull 'thud'. Rubbing her head she grinned sheepishly,

"Itai…" Nunnally said in a low voice, a smile reached her lips. Lelouch tried not to laugh, looking at Aya on the floor, just like the old days. Clumsy as usual. He opened the door as he walked out, guiding Nunnally out. Walking back into his room, he quickly closed the door and took his cell out and started to dial some numbers.

"Do you think Zero will really lead us into victory?" a man whispered to his friend. They were all wearing black with caps on. A pink haired glared at them and said in the most defensive voice she could muster,

"Of course! Why don't you trust Zero? He's lead us into victory many times already!" The rest of them still looked doubtful. One of them sighed and said in a low tone,

"If Kallen believes in Zero, I guess we should too. She's our leader anyways." The pink haired girl, Kallen let out a victorious smile. She looked around, and spotted a person she had never seen before. This person wore all black as well, but looked like she had a womanly figure. Kallen was the only girl in this part of the Order. Who was this girl? She certainly wasn't that girl who hung around Zero all the time. She looked different.

"Oi. What's your name?" she asked the new person in a commanding voice. The girl looked up at the sound of the voice, and a smirk appeared on her face. She gracefully got up, for she was leaning against the wall in a cool way, Kallen admitted later. A pair of golden eyes locked on to Kallen's cool grey ones.

"Why should I tell you? You haven't even told me yours."

"Kallen." She answered immediately. She paused for a moment, waiting for the girl to answer. In response, the girl gave her a small bow and said in a low voice,

"Ruka. Are you followers of Zero as well?" she questioned the group. She began to place on a helmet, which covered her face, but not her eyes. Kallen raised a brow for she was wary about this new person. She sounded as if she was the new leader now or something. Cocky was the word for this new person. It was slightly annoying. She beckoned Ruka over towards the table that the group always have sat at. She pointed up the stairs and said in a cold tone,

"Zero resides up there. If you want to talk to him, wait for him to come down….Oi! Chotto Matte!" but it was too late, for the girl had already gotten up and headed straight towards the door upstairs. Kallen cursed under her breath, and took her gun out and went after the girl. She was fast. Kallen admitted, for the girl, Ruka had already gotten to the door and knocked. Kallen hid her gun quickly before the door opened.

"I would like to talk to you privately, Zero-sama." The new girl said in a tone that was almost commanding, and it almost made Kallen back away. Under the helmet, Lelouch blinked, surprised at this girl's boldness. He had never seen this girl before…was she secretly a foe? Or was she truly a person that he could trust? He looked over at Kallen and instructed her in his 'Zero' tone of voice that he knew she could obey.

"Kallen. Guard the door so nobody will come in. If anything happens I want you to come in right away."

"Hai, Zero-sama." Lelouch pulled the new girl into the room and shut the door. Kallen walked over still wondering about what they were talking about. Her eyes looked around and they finally landed on the door that the two had entered. She raised a brow. What would make Zero want to talk to this new girl in private?

"I overheard that you wanted to join my group." Zero said simply, sitting on a chair comfortably. He knew something wasn't right about this girl. Just by looking into her golden eyes and at her figure. Somehow she also reminded him of a person quite familiar, but he couldn't start with accusations, right? She could prove to be useful.

"Yes I do, Zero-sama."

"Of course, I have to put you to the test first." He looked at the girl tapping his fingers on his table absentmindedly. Ruka's golden eyes seemed to smile for a moment before she said in a sweet sort of tone,

"No you don't. I'll test you first." A smile came across her face and she pulled out a gun. Cocking it towards Zero she smiled and said with a laugh. "I don't want to hurt you and all, but I just want to tell you, I am ready to serve you just as long as you let me test you first." She handed him the gun and said in a soft voice that only he could hear. A long green haired girl was holding a gun in her hand, pointing it at Ruka with an annoyed smile on face. Zero waved the gun away with a lazy hand and which point his voice turned low.

"What do you want me to do with this gun?"

A smile, on her mask, that looked like a smile, came across her face and her taunt was, "Try and shoot me. I'll show you how much you'll want me badly." Zero cocked the gun at her and replied in a cool even tone, "You cannot blame me on your death if I do happen to…" he trailed off for the next moment the gun was out of his hand. He heard the clicking of the gun beside his ear for he looked around slowly, his mask squeaked slightly.

"Too slow, Zero-sama." The cool tone sounded amused. Zero clapped his hands slowly and he got up. Ruka lowered the gun and placed it back into her side pocket. Lelouch looked at the new girl, Ruka warily. How on earth did she do that? He looked over towards the green haired woman at which point she asked,

"I need to speak to you, Zero."

He nodded and ushered the new girl out of the room and called after her, "You will become in charge of positioning the Knightmares and tracking down the Britannian army. Do not disappoint me, Ruka." The golden eyed girl nodded, her back turned and she stepped out of the room with Kallen looking after her. Kallen eyed the girl suspiciously before resuming her usual poker like face to guard the door Zero had instructed her to guard. Inside, Lelouch took his mask off, while the green haired lady spoke,

"She's a rare one Lelouch. You know that."

Lelouch gave her a small cool glare as he asked, "C.C. Don't tell me you gave her a geass…" C.C shook her head, her own golden eyes looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on her face. It couldn't be….could it? C.C looked at Lelouch carefully, watching the boy begin to look over the maps that had been on the table. He was planning something, and that had got to be a good thing for them, because C.C knew this boy was a genius. Lelouch tapped his fingers on the smooth surface of the table before he stopped thinking to himself.

'_Where have I heard her voice before?'_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"That's a good start…At least I was able to join his team…" a girl spoke to herself once she was alone in her room. Aya took off her mask, to reveal herself and her golden eyes faded into her blue ones. Aya smiled at her reflection in the mirror, combing her hair gently with her brush in her hand. She placed her comb down and quickly placed the 'Black Knights' uniform into a bag and hid it under her new bed. She sat down sighing feeling quite tired. There had been some changes, she realized while finding her pajamas, that her body ached a lot recently. There had been some pains in her chest area and around her head as well. Almost at times, it felt like she was going to die because of all of this pain. Now her body felt heavy…almost unnaturally. She got up and started to stretch. Perhaps stretching would help her?

"Yosh. I can't wait for the next meeting!" she whispered to herself with a grin. Peeling her clothes off, she rushed quickly into the shower. The warm water soaked her, and she realized how wonderful it was really, to feel this calm. She hardly had any time to herself anymore, since she had started to study so much. Getting away from her aunt and uncle was a wonderful thing. At least she wouldn't have to deal with all of the screaming and yelling on how she was such a 'disgusting eleven'. Heh, they would all pay one day. Aya glared at the wall in front of her, her golden eyes coming back and fading once she thought back on Lelouch and Suzaku.

Oh, how they both had changed so much. Lelouch looked so much calmer and well, cooler. Suzaku was just the same, he just happened to look much good looking than he was before. _'Wait a second…I didn't just say that Suzaku was good looking as I? He's just a friend…right? Then why does my heart beat so fast whenever I'm near him?' _ Aya thought saddening slightly. She scrubbed her hair gently, now focusing more on Lelouch. He had changed greatly, she noticed. Even he was good looking and well, very attractive. She could tell that the girl, Shirley, was deeply in love with him. She looked nice enough, but Aya could tell she was probably very protective of Lelouch. Hmf. All that mattered was that as long as Shirley didn't bug her with all of her long boring tales of how Lelouch was awesome and beautifully handsome and all, she wouldn't care. All she really cared about was Suzaku. She remembered back in the days where she actually wanted him to be her future husband. She shivered in delight at the thought. A small smile perched on her lips. She closed her eyes, letting the water rinse all of the shampoo off her hair.

"Suzaku…." She let the name run off her tongue, savoring the nice ring to the name. Once finished with her conditioner and her body soap, she turned the shower off and stepped out. What was that girl's name? Kallen. She looked very protective over Zero. Who was Zero actually? Aya really wanted to know. Wrapping her body around in a towel, she walked over to the mirror, her eyes glazing at her reflection. One of her eyes suddenly turned red, a bird like creature appeared in her eye. Should she? She could use the geass on him to see who he really was, if she wanted to. Oh, Whatever. She trusted Zero, and using the geass on him meant that she didn't trust him. She needed to be more careful around him now, since she did use her geass on him. Once getting dressed she noticed how much thinner she had gotten, which was a strange thing. After all, she now sort of looked anorexic, because she had lost so much weight suddenly. That wasn't a good sign. She should see the doctor soon, she also noted to herself. Aya stretched out her arms before she feel onto her bed. Sleep was nice. With her towel in her hair, she took it out and whipped her towel at the lights, turning it off. She closed her eyes a sigh escaped from her lips.

'_Suzaku….'_

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

End of chapter 2

Andrea: ….I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH HOMEWORK I TOTALLY DITCHED THIS FIC. GOMEN NASI!!

(cough) Yeahh, So what do you think? Please review. Thanks a lot!


	3. The Trip

Andrea: Hey you all. Thank you for all of the kind reviews and one review that expressed a personal feeling. It's very kind of you to do that, so please continue doing that. Once again, Domo Arigratou.

P.S. Since the anime for Code Geass is Japanese, I'm adding in some Japanese words. Besides, if people aren't talking Japanese, WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING IN?! IT'S JAPAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. EVEN THOUGH IT'S BRITANNIA, IT'S STILL 'JAPAN'. But whatever, I'm writing it MY way.

Anyways…Thanks for reviewing anyways. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter 1 to see all.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Aya?"

The black haired girl looked up to see the green eyes of Suzaku peering down at her. She rubbed her eyes looking around sleepily. Aya found herself in the classroom with many of the students chattering and Suzaku standing over her desk. The brunette haired boy looked at Aya curiously before he sat on her desk a smile on his lips.

"You were always like this back when we were children…" he commented and Aya smiled remembering how she fell asleep ever so easily.

_**Flash back**_

"_Ne, Suzaku?"_

_The brunette looked up with an annoyed expression on his face. He sighed tiredly before he answered, "What?" Aya gave him a small look before she asked innocently, _

"_Can you train with me today?"_

_Suzaku gave her a small smirk before he answered in a cool voice, "No way! I've already trained with you yesterday!" Aya looked hurt before she then scooted closer over towards him. She gave a small pout before she begged him, "Pllleeeaassseee?" Her dark blue eyes looked like a puppy now. Suzaku sighed and for a nine year old, he said in a cool tone, _

"_No, Aya."_

"_Yes!" Aya insisted, her refused to take 'no' for an answer and she gave him a small glare for that. Suzaku sighed once more, shutting the book that he was reading with a snap and started to walk away from her._

"_I'll meet you here at 2, alright? I'll be waiting!" The girl called loudly, waving at him. Aya sighed and pouted. She crossed her arms angrily glaring back at Suzaku's retreating figure. She decided to talk to Lelouch since he was much more interesting than Suzaku. At least he was nicer and more well, noble like! She walked over towards the small house as she called out,_

"_Lulu? Nunallyyyy?" she scanned the room, finding Lelouch who happened to be also reading, just like Suzaku in the hay stack. The purpled eyed boy looked up with a small kind smile._

"_Konichiwa, Lelouch~!" Aya grinned, skipping over towards him. She jumped into the haystack as well, hay scattered everywhere and her hair was covered in hair. She giggled slightly before she faced Lelouch with a grin. The boy seemed to looked surprise before he smiled gently at Aya. Aya leaned against the wooden wall sighing,_

"_Ne, Lelou…What are you reading?"_

_Lelouch showed her the cover. 'How to play Chess' was the name of the book. Aya smiled and peeked over his shoulder. Lelouch could smell her fragrance, the hint of strawberry and kiwi was her smell. Aya looked at the book before she realized,_

"_Hey! We have books like that back in the Main house! I could get you some if you want…" Aya thought aloud, she stood up suddenly once more. Lelouch looked at her curiously, his eyes now interested. Nunally called from above,_

"_Ne, Aya-nee! Could you bring me a book as well? That is, if it's not a bother to you…" she trailed off at which point where Aya grinned as she saluted them. She wasn't that bored anymore, since she had something to do now. It was a little while later when Aya came back with a bunch of books in her hands. She tossed the into the hay stack causing Lelouch to jump a little before peering at the books. _

"_These books…" _

"_Yup. I got them from the main house! Like them? I saw what you were reading earlier and I knew that you'd like these books." Aya cheerfully waved at the books. She skipped up the stairs and gave Nunally a book. The brown haired girl felt the cover of the book, a smile crossed her face._

"_Aya-nee! Could you read it to me?" Aya grinned, her dark blue eyes brightened happily. "Sure! This book is called, "The Great Adventures of Winnie the Pooh!" the girl brightly said with enthusiasm in her voice. Hours went by and Aya continued to keep up her cheerful voice until the very end of the book. Lelouch had climbed up to join the two girls in listening to the story. He gave a small gentle smile towards Aya who gave him a beaming smile back at him. _

"_Sou Ka! I have to meet Suzaku at the dojo about now…I'll see you guys tomorrow! Ja ne!" Aya looked at her watch quickly before she realized the time. The siblings waved at Aya while she bounced off to meet her best friend at the dojo. Lelouch sighed watching her go, his dark purple eyes landed on his sister. He covered her with warm blankets that Aya had brought up when they had first come. They were not allowed to stay in the Main house, but Aya and Suzaku had worked together to keep the old shack nicer and cleaner. It was much better than the first time that they were there. Meanwhile Aya got ready, getting her kendo sword, sitting on the edge of the dojo. She swung her legs at the ledge glazing up at the orange lit sky. She watched the sunset her face softened, her dark blue eyes looked back down at her legs that were swinging. _

'_If only Okaa-chan and Outo-chan were here…' she sighed her thoughts remembering her lost parents. It had been only two years that she had arrived there and it felt like she had been there forever. She remembered her parent's face, but barely. Aya shook her head, her dark curls bounced up and down. Her shoulder length hair was already curly at the ends, making her look adorable, yet innocent. Aya looked around, her dark eyes worried since the sky was getting dark. She lied down on the wooden platform, and closed her eyes._

'_Suzaku will be here soon. I know it. I'll just take a small nap and when I wake up, he'll be here!' Aya's childish thoughts lingered on before she fell into a deep sleep. A few moments later, a sound of an opening door was heard. The brown haired boy looked at the sleeping figure in front of him. He had wanted to see if the stupid Aya had really gone to see if he was going to come. Besides, he was just 'slightly' worried that she might catch a cold since it was getting dark and he didn't see her in her bedroom. Suzaku sat down beside her, his hand combed her soft dark hair gently his green eyes softening. Suzaku sighed and picked her up and to his surprise she was quite heavy. He grunted slightly before making it quickly towards Aya's room. He laid her down gently on her futon before he felt a tug on his shirt. Aya opened her eyes groggily and a small smile appeared on her lips._

"_You…came. Yokatta…." Her hand limply fell back down before she went back sleeping. Suzaku could feel his face burning up. What had she meant by that? Had she really been that stupid and wait for him to come and practice with her? _

"_Baka…" he murmured before he pulled the covers over her small sleeping figure. Suzaku would always remember that night._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Eh? What do you mean?" Aya blinked suddenly confused. Like what? Suzaku laughed lightly before he ruffled her hair messing it up. Aya grumbled annoyance flickered across her face. Her hair had grown longer and was now up to her waist, still slightly curly and it was neat, until Suzaku messed it up.

"Mou, Suzaku…" Aya threw him a small glare before she fixed her hair once more. Combing with her fingers, she heard the bell ring. She then remembered that today was the day she had to choose what club she was supposed to join. She blinked looking up at Suzaku her mouth open to ask a question before she was interrupted.

"Aya-chan!" It was Shirley, the girl that sat right across from Lelouch. The girl who was always staring dreamily at him and he hardly even paid attention to her. It was quite sad, but it was clear enough to everyone, well to Aya, that the orange haired girl was deeply in love to Lelouch Lamperouge. Otherwise known to Aya, Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Ne, Aya~! You should join the Student Council!" Aya smiled as she looked at the ever enthusiastic Shirley. The orange haired girl placed a finger on chin thinking aloud, "Demo…I don't know if Milly-chan will allow it…"

"Of course I'll allow it!"

Shirley and the two friends turned around to see the president, Milly Ashford standing at the doorway, leaning on the door frame. A smile was on her lips as she walked towards Aya with a brilliant smile on her face. Aya gulped slightly, the taller girl advancing towards her.

"So…Aya Daniels…is it?" Aya nodded her dark eyes flickered towards Suzaku and then back towards Milly. Suzaku sighed, his irresistible green eyes closed as he shook his head. He knew what was going to happen next.

"You're so CUTE!"

"Eh?" Aya was suddenly grabbed and pinched. Then Milly grabbed at Aya's breasts, giving them a tight squeeze. Aya blushed while crying aloud; shock was evident on her face.

"Not bad Aya-chan! Although not as big as Shirley's though…." Aya turned a deep shade of red. What was that? A new sort of greeting? She wondered, her cheeks still aflame. _Did she just GROPE me?_ She edged towards Suzaku for coverage. The brunette chuckled softly as Aya sat close to him still slightly freaked out. Aya could feel quite calm and peaceful around Suzaku. He was a great friend, when it came to listening and all. Aya looked up at the enthusiastic Milly who talked about the club, making jokes and all. Aya laughed just to show that she was listening. She sighed quietly, Suzaku looked at her curiously.

"Let's show her the club room." Suzaku offered, pushing Aya towards the other girls. Aya stumbled slightly, looking back at the brown haired boy confused. She followed Milly and Shirley who chattered along the way. Suzaku followed silently behind, Aya also observed. Entering into a room that was fashionably designed like a classroom, yet it was only meant for the Student Council, she found a large TV and a computer which was meant for researching and all. Aya grinned happily, for this is just what she needed to keep up with the Black Knights.

"Sugoi." She uttered aloud, to show her amazement. These people were so easy to trick, she also seemed to notice. In her mind, she smirked, and her face was just perfect for this job as well. Thank god that she had taken care of her facial stuff when she was still living with her aunt. That aunt of hers was a fool as well. Easily tricked, even though her aunt though that SHE was the one that was treating Aya badly, since she had believed that the 'Elevens' deserved it. Her aunt would get what she deserved later on, Aya would see to it. Milly and Shirley chuckled while Aya looked around the room, to see what other hidden wonders were. Milly had a stack of papers in her hand as she announced,

"We have to hand these papers out. Suzaku can show you around the place if you want." Milly gave Aya a cheerful smile. Aya flashed one back at her, her dark eyes looked around the place. Once they were out of the room, she decided to risk a sneaky question.

"Ne, Suzaku…."

The boy turned around, walking towards the girl. Aya's dark cool eyes looked at Suzaku, as she leaned on the table.

"I heard…you work for Britannia…" Aya hesitantly looked at the green eyes that stared at her innocently. Suzaku averted her look, before he nodded silently. Aya had an urge to kick the table then. How dare he work for them, after what they had done to them when they were younger! She gripped the table angrily, before she continued on with a calm voice

"What do you do there?"

"It's top secret. Sorry Aya. I'm…not allowed to say." The girl bit her lip angrily. If she had bitten any harder, she would of started to bleed. Her hands were gripping the table so hard that her knuckles started to turn white. Suzaku looked at the furious looking girl with a defendant stare.

"This is for good though! If I can convince them to help Area 11 better…" Suzaku was cut off with Aya slamming her hand on the table. The black haired girl was silent, but was in a very angry mood. She glared at Suzaku angrily, as if she was going to rip him into shreds. Suzaku calmly sat down on the chair as he added smoothly,

"It'll be fine, Aya. Trust me. My Knigh—I mean, I'm already doing my best to help all of the Japanese. One day, I'll be able to help them move to a better place. A place that will be safer and a place that won't be a war zone anymore." Suzaku earnestly said. His eyes showed that he pleaded her to be happier. The girl took in some deep breaths, before she got her cool back together. She feigned a smile, and she said in a sing song voice.

"Of course. Suzaku. You're the hero, aren't you?" her sarcastic manner started to appear. Suzaku winced slightly. He knew that when Aya was angry, she didn't cool down fast, and she would probably continue to mock him for a little while, yet others would think it would be a joke. Aya gave him another smile, pleasant and sweet, before she leaned forward towards him. Their noses touched and she whispered,

"Everyone will be dead by the time when you save them. Yeah right. You can say, 'I'll save them' so easily, Suzaku. How easily and fast can this be done? GET REAL." She snarled in his face before she stormed away, slamming the door along the way. A few boys were in the hallway; staring at her while she disappeared down the stairs. A group followed her as she went out into the courtyard. One of the boys blocked her way as he stuttered nervously.

"Ano….D-Daniels…san….ano…" He held up a letter backwards, the envelope flap showing. It had a heart on the back. He was shaking while holding it out. Aya grabbed him by the collar angrily flinging his letter away from her.

"You're blocking my way, baka!" she pushed him to the side, walking away angrily. The boys looked after her their eyes wide with horror. The boy that had been pushed away was on unconscious on the floor. She had slammed his head on the wall, and he was now knocked out, his eyes in anime swirls. Finally making it to the dorm, she flung open her door, and took out her stupid contacts. Both of her eyes were glowing a golden like color. She turned on the water in the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face. Turning it off, she placed her hand on her right eye. Her geass turned on and the next moment later she was in her bed. Closing her eyes, she flopped on her bed, her head hit her pillow softly.

"Baka Suzaku. He makes me want to _kill_ him." She muttered, her golden eyes were wide open. She wanted to talk to someone. Getting up, she opened the door and walked next door to Lelouch's room. Knocking gently, she heard a voice. It was a female voice and she opened the door carefully. She saw a green haired woman sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Aya shouted at the woman. She swore that she had seen her before. Closing the door behind her quietly, she glared at the green haired woman who looked at her silently.

"You look familiar…" was all she said. Aya growled at her, her geass appearing on her eye, and then was behind the woman the next moment. A knife was in her hand and was on the woman's neck. Aya lowered her voice before she snarled at the woman in an angry voice,

"Tell me why you're here. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you now." The green haired woman laughed, chuckled more like it.

"You can't kill me." Aya gave the woman a glare. Was this woman insane? Of course she could kill this woman! She had killed before, why not now? Well, one reason would be because she was in Lelouch's room…As well as the fact that this woman was sneaking into his room. The green haired woman looked at Aya with the same golden eyes. Her eyes seemed to widen before she whispered,

"Hikari…." Aya blinked before she could even utter another answer, she heard the sound of footsteps. She quickly let the woman go and dove under the bed. Getting the bits of fabric she hid herself quickly. The door opened and she heard Lelouch's voice say.

"C.C. What did I tell you about ordering Pizza? Clean up your mess!" he sounded quite annoyed with the woman who she came to now know, C.C. Placing her knife back in its sheath on her thigh, she heard C.C say,

"You know how hard it is to place something in the garbage without being caught." The girl's cool voice seemed to affect Lelouch somehow. Curiously, she peeked out and saw Lelouch changing his clothes. She nearly uttered a gasp before she closed her eyes and managed to silently, go back to her original position. She heard him snap at the other woman with an annoyed tone of voice.

"I'm going to take a shower now. After this, we're leaving. Now clean this mess up." Aya's thoughts lead to, _'Where are they going though…?'_ The door shut and Aya crawled out of her hiding place. The green haired woman peered at Aya silently, as if observing her behavior for the first time. Aya heard the water begin to run as she quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her quietly. While getting back into her own room, she cooled down, her eyes wide. She had to get changed so that she could attend the next meeting of the 'Rebellion against Britannia' thing, the one with Zero in it. They really hadn't given the place a proper name, but Aya didn't really care. While changing, her thoughts wandered back towards her best friend, yet now her enemy, Suzaku.

'_He's a total idiot! Why would he want to serve Britannia, after what they had done to us? They had even tried to bomb our shrine before! They made our lives miserable, and sometimes the elders had to make us save food! Rations! That traitor!' _Aya snarled in her mind, while she fixed her hair in the mirror, tying it up in a pony tail. Placing on her mask, she stared at the mirror and her golden eyes stared right back at her. On her right eye, her geass was suddenly then activated.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The golden eyed girl was there again. Kallen had observed while looking around the area. Zero was there as always, explaining to them about their next plan. Adjusting her head band, she took another glance at the girl once more. The girl's dark hair, I mean, Ruka's dark hair, reminded her of someone. She looked back at the mask of Zero and glared at the mask, still not totally trusting Zero.

_It couldn't be Lelouch…could it? It's so confusing. After all, he had asked about that night…_

Kallen bit her lip, annoyance crept over her face. Sure, she received a phone call from Zero, once. When that pervert, Lelouch, saw her naked body. She grimaced. Besides, the student council was going on some sort of trip soon. Perhaps she should join? But then again…if she did…she wouldn't really be a Japanese. They were all Britannians. How could she possibly join them? Alright, fine. She was half Japanese and Half Britannian. So what? She had already decided that she was going to be on the Japanese side, right?

God, the mind could be so annoying at times.

Zero had finished explaining the plan and he had already walked away into the upstairs part of the hideout. The girl, Ruka, was it? Anyways, she had walked quickly after him and she spoke in quick and low tones. Zero nodded before the silver eyed girl gave him a small bow and walked over towards Kallen. The red headed girl looked at Ruka coolly, still not trusting her.

"What were you and Zero talking about?"

Ruka shrugged, her golden eyes looked away from Kallen's ice blue ones. In a cool tone, the long haired girl walked past her,

"It's none of your business."

Kallen whipped around, giving Ruka an icy glare of her own. Kallen growled, watching the other girl walk off, without even looking back. Her hands turning into fists, she gritted her teeth to stop herself from swearing at the girl. Quickly walking towards Ohgi, she smoothed down her hair, her red curls bouncing. He looked at her and before he could speak she asked him,

"What did that girl say to Zero-sama?" Ohgi shrugged. He placed a hand thoughtfully on his chin as she pondered aloud. "They were talking in whispers, and it seems that Zero trusts her. Almost as if he trusts her as much as he trusts you. Although I do admit, she's quite a mystery." Kallen rolled her eyes. Seriously. Was she the only one that didn't think Ruka was probably an enemy? Just the thought of the other girl annoyed her greatly. Ohgi then made her snap out of her thoughts.

"I heard that Zero was planning on a surprise attack on Britannia. Somehow. Almost like, earning their trust. I suppose it would be a good thing. There's a saying, "Keep your friends close, but her enemies closer." Kallen blinked. A small smile started to appear on her lips. The quote had just given her an idea. A brilliant idea.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Aya-chan! C'mon! We're going to be late!" Shirley complained, dragging the tired black haired girl towards the whistling train. Aya's dull dark blue eyes listened to Shirley complaints while her feet kept up with the orange haired girl's quick pace. Aya yawned tiredly, her mind was unfocused because of her staying up last night to finish off her work. True, there was going to be a break at school, but Aya wanted to keep up her good work. By studying, obviously.

"Aya-chan! Wake up, will you?!?" she felt hands slap her face. Aya blinked, her eyes now wide awake. To her surprise, she found herself in the train with Milly slapping her face. The girl rubbed her eyes once more groaning.

"Hehehe, Aya looks like a panda!" Shirley chuckled as Nina and Milly laughed along with her. Aya tried to smile, but she gave out a tried yawn instead. For the rest of the trip, she ended up sleeping. Thankfully, nobody disturbed her, probably because they knew that was as tired as hell. As soon as they arrived to the station, Aya could feel someone was dragging her out of the train. Waking up for the third time of the day, she shook her head while slapping herself awake. If only she had the power to stay awake and still have nice skin. That would have been a very useful geass. If only…

_V.V…_

Blinking in the sunlight, Aya frowned slightly, thinking about the blonde haired man. Now she remembered where she had seen the woman in Lelouch's room before. That was the woman in the Order who was always overlooking the 'projects'. Aya remembered when she had first obtained the geass. That cursed power that changed her life forever. Her eyebrows furrowed, at the deep thought. Shirley looked at Aya with a pleasant smile on her face before turning back to Milly, chatting with her happily. As soon as they entered into the hotel, the last thing she heard were screams. Then everything went black.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It only felt like yesterday. At incident that lead her to be the captive. A dark haired woman sighed. A baby's voice could be heard. Rushing toward his side, the woman cooed it to sleep. Her dark blue eyes softened as she looked at her baby. A rare and loving smile crossed her lips while holding her baby close to her chest. A small tear escaped before she uttered one word.

_Lelouch…_

--

End of Chapter 3

--

Andrea: After a LONG time, it's FINALLY done. God, it took a while. .

I solemnly swear I will do my best to make Aya non Mary Sue like. I'm very, very sorry to all of those viewers who think Aya-chan is a Mary Sue. Looking back, I think I would agree to that. Anyways. PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me feel all very happy and warm inside. =3


	4. Obsession

Namiko: Thank you for all of those lovely review. I enjoyed ever one of them, and I'm hoping people will leave more. Kekeke, I'm really enjoying making everyone hate Aya. Hell, she's just one of those people that you would think that are perfect, but in the inside, they're not as pretty as you think they are. Oh, and on that note, you all should search up "Liar Game". It's an AWESOME drama. Go watch after reading and reviewing, aye?

Also, I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE EXTREME LATE UPDATE. Here's the next chapter!

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Obsession

"Oww….my head…"

Dark blue eyes blinked tiredly in the darkness while attempting to get up. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she quickly turned her head and realized with panic that her hands were tied. Cursing mentally, she also realized she happened to be locked up somewhere. Her hands were tied up behind her hair and her mouth was covered by a piece of cloth. Aya rocked her chair sideways, trying to tip herself. The door swung open with a '_bang!' _and two men stood in the doorway. Blinking at the sudden light that appeared, she glared at the two angrily. One of them approached her as the other began to close the door. He reached over and quickly un-gagged her. Aya snarled at him, making an attempt to bite his hand. He pulled away rather quickly, unharmed while Aya continued to glare at him with loathing.

"Now, now. If you're going to be like that, I'm going to have to gag you again…"

Her dark eyes glared angrily at him before she spoke in a low voice. "What…Who the hell are you?" Aya spat out, still struggling to get out of the chair. The man grabbed Aya's chin roughly before he let out a disgusting grin. His breath was sour and disgusting to smell.

"You Britannian brats really are annoying, you know that?" Aya glared at him before she shot back. At him with an angry tone "I'm not Britannian! I'm Japanese!" The man gave out a laugh. "Right your are. Then exactly why is an Eleven like you out there with a bunch of Britannia brats?" Aya remained silent. Her dark blue eyes glared angrily at him silently. "Kisama…" She snarled in Japanese. The man laughed once more before he left the room with a couple of other men. She could hear him talking to the other men in low tones. She caught some words about a general and something about the plan. Rocking her chair, she tried to get herself to fall down. Turning her head, she realized with dread that the chair was chained to the wall. She cursed under her breath once more. Plan A was a fail.

She looked at the door, another plan forming. She shouted, "Hey! Old man!" A man's head was suddenly seen at the doorway. He glared at her. "What?" he snarled. Aya gave a small smirk, trying to look as cocky as she could. "Take me to your leader. I'm sure he'd recognize a true Japanese when he sees one. Unlike you." She scoffed at him, turning her head away from him while a smirk appeared on her face. The man growled at her, "Teme…" Looking back at him with her cool dark blue eyes she spoke in a amused tone, "Then take me to him. You want to hurt one of your own kin? You would be a disgrace to all Japanese." The man walked toward her, taking off her shackles roughly. Grabbing her slender arm violently, she was pushed towards the exit with two other men leading her away.

"You'll get what you deserve. You're just asking for a faster death." The man yelled after her. She smirked silently to herself, congratulating herself for escaping so smoothly. Now, to activate the geass…

She was just about to activate it before she felt a blow to the head and all went black.

4444

_Again…? Why am I always the one getting knocked out?_

She tried to get up but found herself tied up. Again. '_So much for the smooth exit. '_Aya grimaced in her mind while blinking away the dark dots that she was seeing. Trying to see where she was, all she saw was a dark room with a man sitting on the couch, watching the TV and her. Well, that was nice to know, but HOW THE HELL WAS SHE GOING TO GET OUT STRAPPED TO A CHAIR AGAIN? She swore a couple more times in her mind before deciding to struggle a little bit to loosen up the ropes. A gun could be heard and in an instant, she froze. Her dark raven colour eyes looked up slowly to see a man clad in black holding a gun to her head. Biting down on her gag, she slowly began to sit up more properly. Watching the drama unfolding in front of her eyes, she noticed that there were a lot of people in the room holding guns. One wrong move and _bang! _She would be dead. Aya was pretty smart when it came to this sort of thing. A tall thin figure of a man also clad with dark colors turned around, his cape made a whipping sort of sound. Trying to adjust her eyes to the dark, she continued to watch in awe.

"My name is Zero. I'm here to help you."

Aya did a small double take before hearing the name 'Zero'. _What was Zero doing here? Oh yeah, he was the man of 'MIRACLES'. He could do anything._ Aya looked at him, her dark blue eyes trying to focus on him. That dark mask and the cape looked very…commanding. She was about to open her mouth and say something, but remembered that she was gagged.

"Mmff!"

The next moment, it was just all darkness.

_Damn, not again…I could just kill someone right now…_

4444

"Aya! AYA?!? Oh my god, are you alright?!?"

Blurry figures of people were around her. Wincing, she tried to get up but failed miserably. She continued to blink to get the fuzzy black dots away and once she did, the first face she saw was,

"Shirley?"

The orange haired girl cried and hugged the girl happily. Aya nearly fell backwards when Shirley tackled her down. Looking around, it looked like someone had saved her. She was on a boat now and it seemed (and looked) like she had missed all of the action. Looking back at the crying girl, she patted her head and softly told her,

"It's alright. I'm here. Don't cry, please…" Milly was crying too and as for Nina, she was just totally silent. The two girls clung on to her, while crying. At the end of the ride the dark haired girl's clothes were all stained with tears. Sniffing, Shirley began to babble,

"We saw them taking you away! We couldn't do anything at the time and I was so worried. I thought you had died! They killed one person already and I thought…! I thought they had killed you! Aya…I…I can't believe you're alive! It's a miracle!" The girl listened to Shirley with the look of pain on her face. It did indeed feel quite nice to have someone worry about you like that. But there were other matters in her mind. The first question that came to her mind was the question,

"What…happened? Who saved me?"

The other two girls burst into another row of tears as they hugged Aya harder. Milly sniffled, "We don't know. We saw a few people dressed in black carrying you to the boat. You looked…dead. Aya…thank god you're alive!" Her tearful expression made Aya feel slightly more thankful that she had such a nice friend like her. Ignoring the two girls who continued to babble about how they were so happy that she was alive, Aya began to think about what happened to Zero.

'_Was Zero my saviour? Was he the one that saved me? Zero-sama…he must have been the one. This just means that I'm going to have to support him more.'_

Now, Aya was becoming slightly more obsessed with Zero, all she could utter was, "Zero…" Her dark blue eyes were still in a daze while she started to stare out into the dark sky. A blank look took over her features, her mind in thought.

4444

"Oi! Aya! Who are you daydreaming about?"

The dark haired girl snapped out of her thoughts. They were in the large student council room, finishing off their homework together, as usual. It had seemed as if Aya had wandered off into la la land, leaving Suzaku in the world of reality. While blinking the thought away, she turned to see Suzaku looking curiously at her.

The bright green eyes stared at her curiously while holding her cheek in his large hand. The girl slapped it out of her way, giving the Japanese boy a small glare. Propping her head up she used her hand to shield her eyes from others by placing it on her forehead. Aya gave a loud and long sigh. Blowing the hair out of her face, she watched the fine strands flutter back slowly into place. Frowning, she looked up this time to see Suzaku looking at her with an amused look on his face. Brushing her bangs away, she frowned deeper. "What?"

"You look cute when you're angry, just so you know."

"Oh, just shut-up."

Rolling her eyes, she looked away from him. The masked figure of the man who had saved her life last night lingered in her mind. A ghost of a smile came upon her face when she thought of him. Who really was under that mask? Was he good looking? Did she know him? Probably not, but would he like her if he knew her? Her heart pounded slightly, imagining her dream man. For some reason, the face in her dreams reminded her of someone that happened to be quite close to her…Nevertheless, she still daydreamed about that man who kept on haunting her thoughts.

"Zero." Suzaku seemed to looked shocked when hearing the name. Frowning, he poked at her shoulder. "Oi. What are you daydreaming about?" Aya looked at the boy with a small disgusted look. "Why do you care?" Suzaku frowned, an annoyed expression crossed over his face. Why was she in such a bad mood? Usually she would be happy and cheerful, like the olden days! Had she really changed that much? Suzaku wondered to himself, while still angry that he didn't know what she was thinking. Clearly, whatever she was thinking was more important than he was.

"Aya! Look at me. Tell me why did you say that terrorist's name?" Aya gave him another glare before she struggled against his grasp. He was clutching tightly to her slender shoulders. It actually _hurt_ when he was holding her. "Let. Me. Go." She spat out, the fire blazing in her eyes. The clam green ones that were Suzaku's held their stone like features that bore into Aya's contacted blue eyes. "Not until you tell me what's going on with you." Aya stopped struggling. Well, she probably was going to lie soon, anyways. It didn't quite matter anymore. But then again, just to agitate him a little bit more…

"I was thinking about Zero! Obviously. He's not a terrorist, by the way. He's a man of miracles! You should be glad that he saved your life, before! He deserves every right to be called a true hero!" The dark haired girl faced him, the look of annoyance continued to play on her face. Smirking as she said this, she leaned closer towards Suzaku looking quite pleased with what she had just said. Her breath tickled Suzaku's face when she added,

"Jealous much?"

Suzaku turned a light pink color before he gave his childhood friend a death glare. He leaned in closer while he hissed right back, "Why would I be jealous of that guy? Besides, it's not as if I'm…" he trailed off. He was turning a little bit darker when he continued on, "As if I'm in love with you, you insane girl." Aya smirked, an amused look played on her face when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer towards her.

"Are you really that sure?" Their faces were inches away from each other. Aya twirled his short brown hair around her slender finger, waiting for his response. He gave a grunt before turning his head and letting his forehead touch her shoulder, as if leaning on her. Aya shuffled closer and embraced him, her hands played with his hair gently while Suzaku closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence that followed through.

"Ne, Suzaku?" Aya spoke softly, breaking the silence that was between them. Suzaku hummed gently, lifting his head up so he could face her. The brown haired boy frowned when she continued on with a slightly un happy look on her face. "What would happen…if I happened to join Zero?" Suzaku snapped angrily at her when he spoke in a sharp tone, "I wouldn't let you. It would be too dangerous." Aya frowned slightly when she fought back, "Actually, you can't exactly control me, Suzaku. Don't tell me what I can't do!" her dark eyes narrowed slightly breaking the happiness that had been there just moment before. Suzaku growled slightly before he suddenly hugged her tightly.

"I don't want you to die. You're the last of my family, Aya." Aya felt nothing when he led her. Instead of feeling happy and warm, she felt slightly angry and annoyed. Was he trying to confess his love or something? So what if she died? Nothing would change, except Suzaku would probably cry for a month and then get over it. God, he was such a wussy. Pushing him away slightly, she spoke in an icy tone,

"Suzaku. You know how much I hate Britannia. Why won't you at least let me fight with those who have the same beliefs as me? You hate this place too, don't you? Why won't you come and join me too, god dammit?!?" Suzaku looked at her for a moment before he shot back, "Because I believe that you can change the place from the inside. Fighting won't do any good!" Aya laughed hollowly before she interlocked her fingers with his, holding them tightly. She twisted his hand, feeing how far it would go. She kept on doing that with both of his hands, as if playing with them. "Then how are we to protect ourselves? We fight of course! It's the only way we are able to stay alive, Suzaku! Don't you remember all those times where we were running away from the stupid Brits? Don't you even feel the slightest bit of anger in you?"

Suzaku looked down at their hands that were intertwined. Bringing her hand up to his cheek, he rubbed it softly against his perfect looking cheek. Aya tried to pull away from him, but he held on. Planting a small kiss on her hand, he looked back up at the startled girl. "I don't actually. Even though you're right on how I do dislike Britannia slightly, it doesn't mean that I'm going to change in that way, Aya. I don't like killing people. I don't WANT to hurt any innocent people. Nor will I let you. You're too pure to hurt anyone, Aya. I don't want you to…hurt yourself." Suzkau finished off, looking deep into her eyes. A pink blush came upon her pale cheeks when she continued to frown angrily.

"Demo, Suzkau!"

The boy shook his head. Leaning over towards her, he planted a soft kiss upon her lips. Her eyes widened before twisting her head away from him. "What…the…" Suzaku let go of her hands and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards him and forcefully kissed her on the mouth. To her surprise, the girl actually enjoyed it for she pretended to fight back. They fell off their chairs and tackled each other on the floor, as if they were young again. They let go of each other for a moment to catch a breath, both of them panting and staring into each other's eyes. Aya leaned back down and kissed him back on the lips almost angrily. He responded with more force, as if they were in their mind battle. Both grunted slightly, when lifting themselves up, while both of them were still kissing. Suzaku's hand travelled towards the hem of Aya's skirt and was about to travel a little bit more upwards before both of them broke apart, for the large door of the Student Council room swung open.

Untangling themselves quickly, they both stood up. Going back to their desks, their cheeks were as red as a tomato. Milly laughed when looking at the two of them, for the two were pretending to study again.

"Well, well…What were you two doing all alone in here?"

Aya looked up, her cheeks still on fire. Through her now chapped lips, she managed out, "We…we were just studying together, right, Suzaku?" The boy beside her nodded, his cheeks were red as well. Shirely, Lelouch and Rivalz came in after Milly, their eyes on the couple. Lelouch raised a brow at the two while Shirely giggled in a happy sort of way. Aya could of _hit _herself for being so stupid. Damn hormones. Looking back at her work, she glared at the sheet of lined paper, thinking of what to write next. Glancing at Suzaku out of the corner of her eye, he looked just as much embarrassed as she was. Aya couldn't help but to think how adorable he looked, trying to pretend that nothing had happened. She felt a hand on her bare knee, touching it gently under the table. Aya resisted the urge to just look down to see who it was. Well, it was Suzaku, obviously for he had a small smile on his face when peeking over at the half Japanese girl. Taking her hand, she intertwined her hand into his large hand while pretending to look very interested in her homework.

_Did that really just happen? Does he really understand my feelings for him now?_

444

Lelouch had just come back from one of his classes. He rolled his eyes inwardly, thinking how boring his classes were.

_Really, their subjects are too easy. They should try and make things more challenging._ Lelouch had thought, his bright violet coloured eyes remained looking bored as he looked steadily in front of him. Walking with the rest of the gang, Milly, Shirley and Rivalz, he couldn't help but wonder where Suzaku and Aya was. Frowning slightly, he continued to look as bored as he usually looked. When Milly had opened the door, he had seen the two that he had been wondering about on the floor. He raised a brow, looking curious on what they had been doing on the floor. Judging by what the two usually did in the past, he guessed that they were fighting over something stupid. Giving a sigh, he made his way towards the empty seat beside the dark haired girl, Aya, and sat down.

"So…what were you and Suzaku doing on the floor?" He casually asked the red face girl who then jumped at the question. She turned her head slightly, avoiding looking at Lelouch. A small smirk appeared on the boy's face when he then continued on, "Were you two kissing or something?" Aya then turned to face Lelouch with a small shocked expression on her face. Almost laughing in her face, Lelouch guessed that perhaps they had kissed when they were in the room. For some reason, it made him feel relieved, yet slightly angry.

Angry why? Well, first off, they were trying to keep things like that a secret. It was stupid of them to do so, since it wasn't really such a big thing. Well, to him that is. Milly clapped her hands loudly, announcing that she wanted them all to write some reports on what sorts of festivals they could do. Rolling his eyes with the look of slight annoyance, he turned back towards Aya who turned beet red once more. The half Japanese girl stuttered while answering him with her tone an octave below her normal tone. That tone did remind him of a certain someone.

"Yeah…We were, actually. Kissing, I mean." She looked away, embarrassed. Suzaku who had also listened into the conversation remained silent. Looking at the calm, yet amused Lelouch, Suzaku gave his best friend a small grin before ducking his head to hid behind Aya. Lelouch gave out a small chuckle before looking at the sheet that Milly had handed out to them. Glazing at the sheet, Lelouch began to wonder where he had heard that voice before. Aya had just reminded him of a certain golden eyed girl that happened to be in his group. The "Black Knights" group. It wasn't C.C. It was Ruka. Looking back at Aya, he couldn't possibly imagine that she…would even go to that group. Sure, she was the same height, but her eyes weren't the right color. Aya's was dark blue while Ruka's was a bright golden yellow color. It was very different. Brushing the thought away irritably, he then focused on another question and thought that entered into his mind.

So, how long was Aya and Suzaku dating now? How come he didn't notice? He was supposed to be the smart one, wasn't he? Glancing at them, out of the corner of his eye, he could see them looking at each other, smiling happily at each other. It was sort of sick. Those two probably wouldn't stop acting like that for another week or so. They were in their little "happy world" while he was stuck in reality. Facing different obstacles each day. Why the hell did he have to put up with that damn white knightmare that seemed to always appear out of nowhere to ruin his plans? Why did—

"LELOUCH!"

He was hit on the head with rolled up sheets of paper. He was hit a couple more times by Milly who then continued on to say how much of a slacker he was. Sighing, he muttered, "Prez…you don't really need to hit so hard…"

Really, he hated no knowing things.

444

Kallen Stratfield was tired. No, her name was Kallen Kouzuki. Yawning and stretching her limbs, she got up from her chair. Gathering her things, she made her way towards her next class. Gym. It sucked that she wasn't going to be able to participate. Really, why the hell was she in this school again? It was so…racist. Everyone was scared of Japanese people. Such as Suzaku. He was probably the only Japanese student in Ashford. Everyone else was either half Japanese or they were totally Britannian. She gritted her teeth for the subject made her blood boil. Everyone was pretty spoiled. Besides, they were probably just pussys! None of them were brave enough to ever go into war. They were unlike her. Brave and strong, even though she was pretending to be a weakling, she was stronger than everyone in her class, well, at least she thought she was.

While walking, she noticed a couple kissing in the hallway. Frowning, she glared at the couple ahead of her. Stopping, she noticed the girl looked quite familiar. Of course, it was Aya, Aya Russo. The new girl. For some reason, she reminded Kallen of Ruka. She was the exact same height and she had the same hair color! It couldn't get any closer than that. Then again, Aya probably wouldn't ever join the Black Knights, since the person who happened to be kissing her was no other than Suzaku. The boy who happened to be in the Britannian army. Traitor, she growled in her mind. The couple had separated, both smiling and giggling at each other lovingly that made Kallen sick to her stomach. How disgusting.

Yes, they were giggling. Don't even ask how Suzaku could giggle. Kallen frowned even more when she thought hard about it. It wouldn't be considered giggling, right? He was a guy. He would chuckle. Yeah, that's right. Aya was giggling and Suzaku was chuckling. It sounded better. Besides, if she had stuck to giggling, he would have sounded like he was ga—

"Oh, Hey Kallen!"

Kallen snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Shirley walking towards her with a smile on her face. Aya and Suzaku had disappeared, magically. Kallen blinked and then pretended to look sleepy and tired.

"Ah, Shirley. Is the Student Council meeting over?" the orange haired girl nodded and smiled excitedly at Kallen when she blurted out, "Guess what, Kallen? Suzkau and Aya are going out! They admitted to us that they had just started going out! How cute is that?" Kallen pretended to care by nodded and giving her a weak and nice smile. "Really? That's nice…" Milly joined them by wrapping her arms around both of the girls. Her loud laugh echoed through the hallways when she teased Shirley by saying,

"You're happy that Aya didn't go after Lelouch, right? Now, you can have him all to yourself!" Shirley turned a red color before she shook her head and pouted, "That's not true! Don't say that Prez!!" Milly only laughed more before saying, "C'mon Shirley! Everyone knows that's the truth!" The orange haired girl turned redder, if that was even possible. Lowering her eyes, she muttered, "So what if that's true?" Kallen looked at the red faced Shirley and spoke in a kind tone,

"It's alright, Shirley. It's natural to think like that about someone that you like." Shirley looked up into Kallen's bright ocean coloured eyes before giving out a small laugh. "Really? You think so?" Kallen nodded while Shirley turned back into her natural color and gave a cheerful smile. Kallen sighed in her mind, wondering really how dumb this girl really was. Was she really that in love with Lelouch? Why didn't she just admit it and get it over with? Really, sometimes Shirley could be as dumb as a brick.

Kallen Kouzuki Stratfield's head hurt.

4444

Aya was happy. Happier than she had been for the last ten, no, was it six? Years of her life! She had just kissed her childhood friend, that happened to be her long time crush, and he had kissed her right back! Could anything get better? Of course not! Once school had ended, Suzaku had walked her back towards her place, well, Lelouch's place, and had kissed her goodbye. He had KISSED her goodbye. Once Aya had gotten to her room, she let out a large squeal. Yes, indeed Aya was a Suzaku fangirl. Taking out her contacts quickly, she flopped on to her bed hugging her blanket happily; daydreaming of all of the things she was planning to do with Suzaku tomorrow.

There was a knock on the door. Aya looked up and remembered she wasn't wearing her contacts. Getting up rather quickly, she shouted, "Coming! Wait a second!" and rushed to place her contacts on. As soon as she got them on, she opened the door quickly with a refreshing smile on her face. Her smile soon fell when she saw that there was a girl with green hair standing at her doorway. Her name was C.C, wasn't it?

"You. What do you want?" Aya's voice turned icy cold. Her mood had dropped dramatically and her blue eyes had turned icy and cold. Glaring viciously at her, she snapped at the girl, "Look, don't bother me. I'm busy right now." Aya was about to close the door before the girl had shoved her foot in the space where the door could of shut. Leaning on the door, C.C said,

"I need to borrow some money from you." Aya stared at her in disbelief. "Um…what?" C.C kicked the door open and walked into the room gracefully, plopping herself on Aya's bed. "I need money for my Pizza. It's going to come soon. I used up all of Lelouch's cash at the moment, so I need to borrow some money from you." Aya had closed the door silently and had sat down on her bed, staring at the woman as if she was insane.

"So, let me get this straight. You take Lelouch's money and use it all for pizza?" C.C had nodded lazily, swirling a slender finger around her long green unusual hair. Aya was taking off her contacts again while thinking the fact through. Did Lelouch really have that much money in his hands? The next question the green haired woman said nearly made Aya poke her eye out.

"You're Ruka, right?" Aya muttered something rudely under her breath while C.C decided that it was a yes. C.C continued to look as bored as usual for she continued on the conversation when she casually said, "Funny how you resemble your mother so much." Aya's golden eyes grew wide when she looked at C.C. Was she supposed to get angry? Scared? Aya wasn't so sure anymore. So instead of getting angry and upset, she remained calm and asked coolly,

"So…How do you know my mother?"

C.C shrugged before saying absent-mindedly. "Well, she did have a geass at that time. Although it seems like it ended up killing her." That irked Aya. Glaring at the green haired woman, she snarled at her angrily, "What do you mean by that? My mother had a geass?!" C.C looked up calmly and looking amused at Aya's angry face. Giving a small laugh, C.C ignored Aya's second question and answered the first smoothly,

"Well, marrying your father, of course! As you already know, once she got into the whole Britannian business, she was bound to get in trouble sometime. She was a trouble maker, you know." Aya was on the verge of nearly strangling her. Controlling her anger, she breathed in and out calmly. That…witch talked like she knew everything! Besides, how the hell did she know her mother! Wasn't she the same age as she was? Shaking her head, she gripped the sides of her head trying to think clearly. Nope, that didn't work. Getting up from her bed, she walked towards her desk and pulled it open. Taking a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, she walked back towards her bed. On her bedside table, she pulled out an ashtray. Taking out a cig from the pack, she lit it up and inhaled deeply. Smoking really calmed her nerves. C.C looked at Aya with mild interest when she commented,

"You didn't look like the type to smoke. I'm sure Lelouch wouldn't be happy to know that you're smoking in his house…" Aya gave C.C an irritable look before tapping on the cig on the ashtray. Rolling her eyes, the dark haired girl blew a puff of grey smoke into the air. "I use perfume to cover the scent up. Besides, I've been smoking for quite a while now. Nobody's noticed yet. Well, unless I decide to smoke in front of them that is." C.C wrinkled her nose before she added, "You know, that's just going to kill you later on. That's where you get lung cancer…"

"I don't care. It soothes my mind." Blowing another grey bunch of smoke into the air, she gave another tap with her cig. There was a door bell and Aya rolled her eyes with an annoyed look on her face. Happy feeling all gone, thanks to this witch. Grounding her cig into her ash tray, she dumped the remains out the window into the garden below. She opened her windows to let the breeze come in and to clear the smoke out. Looking at C.C, she grumbled,

"C'mon. It's probably the pizza del--" Aya was turning around and noticed that the green haired witch was gone. Quickly placing everything away, she ran out of her room. Anger bubbled in her blood while stomping down the stairs. Indeed, C.C was there holding the pizza with the pizza man there, looking bored. Taking the money out, she handed it to the boy, telling him to keep the change. She was going to have to talk to Lelouch about this. He owed her. Looking back at the pizza woman after closing the door, she sighed and asked,

"Happy now?" C.C gave a shrug while opening the 'Pizza Hut' box, revealing a large pizza with lots of toppings on it. Aya stole a piece and shoved it into her mouth while walking away. C.C frowned and a look of dislike crossed her face. Aya smirked before she answered her look, "I paid for it. I deserve at least apiece of the pizza. Tell Lelouch that he owes me now." Then, she walked up the stairs with satisfaction written all over her face. Just when she was about to close the door, she heard a voice from behind say,

"Aya-nee-chan?" Turning around, she saw it was Nunnally. Smiling gently at the girl, she walked closer towards her and answered in a kind and gentle tone. Quite different from the one she had used from just before, "Yes, Nunnally? Did you need anything?" Nunnally looked troubled when she asked, "When is Onii-sama coming home? I wanted him to tell me a story…" she trailed off, her face looked sad. Aya cursed Lelouch in her mind thinking how horrible he was to make his sister worry like this. She was about to answer when she heard a voice say, "Lelouch said he was going to be out late tonight, Nunnally. Would you like me to read you a story?"

Nunally turned her head towards the sound of the voice. A small smile came upon her face when she asked, "C.C-san?" C.C looked kindly at Nunnally, her voice softened like how Aya's had when talking to the blind girl. "I'll read you a story, alright? Aya and I can choose a book for you and we'll both read to you. Does that sound alright to you?" Aya then wondered how the hell did Nunnally knew about C.C. Later, she decided it didn't matter since as long as the blind girl didn't ask any unnecessary questions about C.C, it was alright. She also decided to ask Lelouch about C.C later as well.

Nunnally nodded happily, the girl had answered with a yes and C.C pushed the girl's wheelchair towards Nunnally's room. Aya gave out a sigh before following them into the room. Well, it sure was an interesting night, but where did Lelouch really go? The chess match excuse really sounded…lame. Aya frowned when thinking about Lelouch. That boy really was one hard person to read, since he always looked so blank. Shaking her head, she face Nunnally with a smile on her face, the old smile she always used to wear. If only they could go back into the olden days. Only that and Nunnally would really make her smile like that again.

4444444

Namiko: Soooo? What cha' all think? I didn't exactly like this chapter as much, since she still hasn't gotten into much action yet. Don't worry for you won't be disappointed in what's going to happen to her later…kekeke. Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm still sort of in the process of breaking Aya down to become more Rolo like. Well, PLEASE REVIEW! (smiles and gives cyber cookie) Reveiws are love!


	5. Refrain Part 1

Namiko: Woot, woot! Chapter 5 is UP! Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! ((WOOOOOOOOOORRDD!! HOMEDOGS!!! RAWR!!!)) OII! WTF?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY COMPUTER?! ((That wasn't the author! It was her hyper active friend DUUUUDETTE!!!))

Namiko: (Cough) Um…Kelly…I think you're scaring the readers…

Kelly: You cant neglect that I exist!! Im heeeerrreeeeee =D weeeeeeee~~~!!!

Namiko: (….) ANYWAYS. Onwards.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PIZZA HUT NOR CODE GEASS. If I did, I repeat, I would of never of let Lelouch kill Euphie. I would of gotten him to imprison her instead and kill her without Suzaku knowing. Muahaha =3. I only own Aya, Rashel, and some other people.

Turnabout- Refrain: Part 1

It was a peaceful day in the backyard of a certain black haired boy and girl. The sun was shining down brightly above them. There was a little bit of cloud, but not enough to make it dark and cloudy. They were both laughing happily while chasing each other around the garden of flowers. The dark haired girl giggled happily squirming away from the boy while he tickled her middle. They both fell in the ground, trying to tickle each other. A woman with long curly dark violet black hair watched them from a distance a smile was on her face. She leaned against the white doorframe of their house and gave a small laugh once she saw the boy tackle the girl back down into the grass once more. Shaking her head, she thought to herself with amusement and slight grimace,

'Oh dear, they're going to be muddy soon…'

She gave a small sigh before raising her voice towards them and called out, "Lulu! Nana! Lunch time!" The two raised their heads and looked at each other while grinning. They both raced towards the door, clattering in loudly. The woman laughed merrily,

"Tsk, tsk. You two know better than to play in the mud. Now you two wash up and come over here for lunch, alright?" the children nodded with matching grins on their faces while racing each other to the bathroom to wash up. The woman set the table up quickly, placing the plates full of pasta down on the round table. The children came back in and plopped themselves on the chairs. The mother smiled warmly at them as they both said sweetly, "Arigatou, Okaa-chan!"

"Your welcome. You can work on your Japanese later. Right now, I want you two to eat. Your pasta is getting cold."

The twins nodded. Both of them gobbled their food up, looking very happy and jumpy. The mother gave a small sigh before digging into her own food. She was eating slowly and listening to the boy when he excitedly chattered on,

"Nana has a boyfriend, Kaa-chan! Every time we're over at the playground, Brad always comes over and flirts with Nana!"

"Nu-uh! That's not true! Brad bullies me! I don't like him. He doesn't like me." Nana retorted with a frown settled on her child like features. Her amber colored eyes glared at Lelouch who grinned and continued on, "Oh c'mon, Nana! He looks at you funny!" his bright violet eyes lit up with laughter. He was enjoying it, the mother could tell. She remained silent, eating her pasta. Nana was still giving her twin dirty looks, she observed with amusement. Her children were a handful, but she couldn't help but to love them. She gave a small laugh before she replied absent-mindedly, "Ah, really?" Lelouch and Nana continued to bicker while their mother ate her pasta silently.

"Kaa-chan? When's Papa coming home?" The woman looked up, a surprised look crossed her features. She looked thoughtful before she answered slowly, "Well…I'm not sure, Lelouch. He should be coming home early today…" Lelouch smiled brightly at the sound that his father was coming home early. He knew his father was one of the most important people in Britannia. He finished the rest of his lunch quickly and urged Nana to hurry up.

"Nana! Why are you so sloowww?" Nana frowned at her brother. "Just because you're two minutes older doesn't mean that you can boss me around, Lelouch!" She fired back at her twin. Lelouch gave her a small smirk before grinning, "Oh yes it does! I'm older! You've gotta listen to me!" Nana rolled her eyes before shoving the last of the pasta down her mouth. Wiping her mouth, like her mother had told her many times, she brought her dishes to the sink. She gave her brother a death glare when he pointed at his dishes on the table. As if he expected her to pick up after him. Nana's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Kaa-chaann! Lelouch is being annoying again!!" Nana whined going towards her mother. Hugging her mother's arm, she looked at her mother with a puppy look face, "Mama! Tell Lelouch to stop being so mean to me!" On the other side of her mother stood Lelouch with the same exact puppy face facing his mother. "That's not true, 'kaa-chan! You love me more than Nana, righttt?" He snuggled against her affectionately hugging her other arm tightly. Their mother laughed, the twinkle in her golden eyes appeared. Nana loved her mother's eyes. After all, her own eyes came from her mother. Although, her eyes did look sort of different for her eyes were slightly darker golden color rimmed with a dark blue color. Funny, she didn't know anybody in her family with dark blue eyes.

"Of course, Lelouch." Was her reply at where Lelouch smiled triumphantly while Nana rolled her eyes once more. "Of course you're lying, right Mama? You obviously love me the most!" Her mother smiled before humming, "Mhmm…" She stuck her tongue out at her brother, which he returned with a pout of his lips. Lelouch and Nana suddenly turned quiet when they heard the lock of the door unlock. Running to the door, they called out,

"TOU-CHAN! Okaeri!" They shouted while watching a man in a skin tight purple suit come through the door. He took off his dark purple mask revealing his green eyes sparkled when seeing the twins. A sweet smile came upon his face when he softly said, "Tadaima." The twins ran towards him and their father opened their arms to them. They giggled when he lifted them both up. His green eyes looked at the kitchen doorway to see the mother learning against the white doorframe.

"Welcome home, Suzaku." Suzaku smiled at her and with a nod, he replied, "I'm back…"

5555

"OI! LELOUCH! WAKE UP! We're gonna be late for school!"

Knocking impatiently at Lelouch's door, Aya had a look of annoyance on her face. Seriously, what was Lelouch thinking? He had come back home at one in the morning! Nunnally was worried sick! Aya glared at the door when it opened to reveal a uniformed Lelouch. His expression matched hers for he looked as annoyed as her. Aya rose a brow and looked behind him and asked, "Is C.C there?"

Lelouch looked surprised for a moment before regaining his posture and asked, "Who's C.C?" Aya gave an eye roll before she said, "Lelouch. I know C.C lives in your room. She's the pizza woman." His face looked slightly confused before he covered it up with the blank look on his face. Aya watched him with slight amusement when he stared at her with a look of disbelief. He was thinking fast and he had to decide either to use it now, or come up with some other now.

She knows about C.C. Stupid woman, why did she have to make herself so obvious! She should have stayed in my room, instead of running around the house! I have to use the geass on Aya now. I can't let her know…

Aya was still glaring at him when she turned her head and flipped her hair back. Giving him a small smirk she said, "Don't worry, Lulu. I won't tell anyone. Oh and by the way…" She poked his chest hard, making him take a few steps back. "You owe me money for the pizza I ordered yesterday for C.C." Lelouch frowned when his hand reached up to his eye, ready to activate the geass on her, and his voice hardened slightly,

"Aya…"

Aya turned away from him and called out, "Hurry up and go downstairs for breakfast! We're going to be late!" Waving at him while descending down the stairs. Aya's smile turned into a frown once she reached the last step of the stairs. How troublesome. Aya tsk-ed with annoyance when looking at the fridge for some food and found none. She heard the doorbell chime and with a heavy sigh, she dragged herself to the door. If it happened to be Suzaku, she might just kiss him out of happiness and relief. God, let it be Suzaku. _Please. Kami-sama! Let it be Suzaku!_ She prayed in her mind when she opened the door with a bright smile plastered on her face. It fell immediately when she saw a pimple-infested boy at the door holding…pizza from Pizza Hut. Aya then suddenly had an urge to punch the boy. She wondered later why.

"Hi. Someone ordered pizza?"

Aya cracked an annoyed smile. She wanted to punch C.C now. That green haired witch ate pizza in the morning? Was she inane? How the hell was she able to keep that figure of hers anyways? She shouted loud enough to make Lelouch jump in his bedroom.

"C.C!! YOUR PIZZA IS HERE!"

A sudden green blur passed her when the green haired woman appeared at the door with a cat like smile on her face. Her golden eyes smiled at him when taking, no, yanking the pizza box out of his hands. She slammed the door in the poor boy's face. Aya's left eye twitched irritably while watching C.C open the pizza box and sniffing the pizza with a look of pleasure on her face. She gave a sigh and finally asked,

"Who's credit card did you use this time?"

C.C looked over at her with a smirk while she said, "I found another credit card in Lelouch's wallet." Lelouch stopped dead on his tracks once reaching the kitchen table. His voice turned hard and annoyed. Aya admitted later that she didn't know that gentle Lelouch could ever sound so…commanding and cold. "Oi…C.C. Why the hell are you eating pizza so damn early in the morning?" Aya nodded. The witch shrugged and answered simply,

"Because it tastes that good."

Lelouch looked away with a sigh, shaking his dark head. Aya just stared at her with disbelief while watching the green haired girl eat the pizza. Shaking the thoughts away, she grabbed a piece of the large pepperoni pizza slice. Shoving it into her mouth, she watched C.C frown at her. Lelouch rolled his own eyes and headed off, his thin stick like figure disappeared into the bright light, which was called morning. Aya called out with an annoyed tone, "Oii! Lelouchh! Wait for me!"

"Bye." C.C waved at them while munching on her pizza with a small bored smile on her face.

* * *

"Ne, Papa! What took you so long to get home?"

"Yeah! Why did it take so long! We missed you papa!"

Suzaku sighed and shook his shaggy brown hair. His emerald green eyes sparkled with amusement while watching the children climb over him, asking him questions. Looking over towards the woman with dark blue hair, he gives her a look. The look of despair. She giggles and waves a hand.

"Okay, Lelouch. Nana. Enough Let your father rest a little bit." She grabs the cup off from the cupboard and fills it up with orange juice. Walking over towards him, she places it infront of him. With a smile, she says, "Here." Suzaku looks up and smiles at her. Taking the cup into his large hand, he takes a swing of the juice and a second later, it's all gone. The kids look at their father with amazement.

"Woaah! Papa is so cool!"

The woman bursts into an episode of laughter. She excuses herself, walking out of the kitchen. About ten minutes later, she comes back into the kitchen to hear her son say, "Guess what, papa? We were talking about…the demon emperor today!" his father looks interested and asks what they learned. The little dark haired boy explained how awful the emperor was and once the emperor was dead, the world had peace again. Pouting, Lelouch then asked, "Papa? Why was I named after the demon emperor? He's so bad! Why did you name me after a bad guy?"

Lelouch had climbed on to Suzaku's lap now, and was sitting on one of his legs while Nana sat on his other leg. Both of them look up at him expectantly, awaiting him to say something. Suzaku gave a small cough before looking at the mother for the answer. She rolled her eyes and laughed. Walking over towards them, she patted the little boy's head gently. "Lelouch. We chose your name for a good reason. Don't feel unhappy because of your name, okay?" The boy pouted. Nana tugs at her mother's dress and then asks innocently, "But why did you chose a name that was bad, mama?" The woman sits down on a chair and runs her fingers through the child's hair. Nana looks at her mother while the woman explains gently, "Well, first off…the emperor really wasn't such a bad person."

Lelouch's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "B-But…we learned that…he was!" Suzaku gave a sigh. He added in, "Well, what they didn't know is that he was a great man. He sacrificed his life for all of us. For peace." He ended with a gentle looking smile on his face. Lelouch looks at his father in awe when his father continued on. "You know, I knew him. We were best friends. Your mother and I were friends with the emperor before he died." Nana gasped. Her golden colored eyes were wide and her mouth was wide open, hanging. "REALLY? That's…so cool, papa! Was he really that nice?" The mother laughed once more. She pulled Nana into a hug and kissed the girl's head.

"Yes. He was indeed kind. And guess what? He wasn't good at sports at all. Not like Lulu here." Lelouch turned a light pink color. Suzaku ruffled the boy's dark hair and praised the boy. "You're just like me, aren't ya? Good a sports and a good looking boy!" Lelouch gave a small giggle before hugging his father lovingly. The mother looked at them with a loving expression on her face, bringing Nana closer towards herself. Lelouch then spoke, "Ne, Kaa-chan…was the emperor like me?" The woman smiled, her smiling eyes twinkling. "Yes, he was just as kind as you are. He wasn't strong physically…but he had a strong heart. He was…a good person." Her eyes suddenly looked far away. Her face was no longer smiling for she looked almost, sad. Nana patted her mothers cheek while smiling. "Mama! Don't be sad! Look happier!" Her mother snapped out of her trance and smiled at her daughter.

"Yes. Sorry Nana. Lelouch. Anyways, all in all, the emperor was a good person. Alright? You can tell others, but they probably wouldn't listen to you." Nana and Lelouch nodded. The boy added, "But we can only say that you told us. Remember that you told us that we're not allowed to say that we have a papa! We have to keep papa a secret, right, papa?" Nana jumped out of her mother's arms and pounced on her father. Suzaku laughed before hugging both of his children. "Yes. That's right. I can't go around tell people who Zero really is, right?" The two looked glum, all of a sudden.

"Demo, papa…we do want to tell people that you're Zero. I mean…you're so famous! Did you know that they named a school after you? It's a really big school! Like, it's this big!" Lelouch exclaimed, stretching his arms wide. Nana shook her head and frowned. "No it isn't! It's bigger than that!" Lelouch glared at his younger sister. Nana stuck her tongue out at him, and snuggled her father more. Suzaku just laughed and spoke in a gentle tone,

"Just remember, the old emperor was a good man, okay? Lelouch, you should be very proud to bear his name. And of course, you're lucky that you're also named after Empress Nunally, Nana-chan." The younger girl beamed happily at her father, her golden colored eyes sparkled happily. Her brother smiled at his father and snuggled into his arms. The mother looked at her family, sighing happily. Her thoughts lead her back into the past, where she remembers a significant incident of when she was younger.

* * *

"We're going to do…what?"

Zero remained looking calm and still when he was confronted by a feisty red haired girl. Kallen. Always asking the dreaded 'why' questions. Lelouch gave a sigh behind his mask before deepening his voice to answer her.

"Those drugs need to be rid of. We cannot allow them to get more of that drug. The Refrain."

"Then how are we to get into the warehouse, Zero?" Another voice was heard. The golden eyed girl, Ruka came into view. Her dark purple hair was tied up using an elastic band with a white lily attached to it. Kallen glared angrily at the other girl. Her vibrant blue eyes were on fire when she spoke icily,

"Excuse me, I was talking to Zero privately."

Aya /Ruka/ gave her a cool smile. Ignoring the other girl, she asked once more, "So, Zero. What's the plan?" Lelouch /Zero/ replied, "We will discuss this matter later. Right now, we need to know how many boxes they have shipped to the warehouse. We also need to know if any other warehouses carry the same drug. Then, we will be able to wipe out the drug for good."

Ruka smiled. That sounded just like Zero. He had everything in order. Everything was just as planned. Kallen frowned at the other girl and looked at Zero with a pair of hard ice blue eyes. "I'll get right to that, Zero. I'll report to you as soon as I can." Ruka smirked at the other girl before she also answered,

"Yes. I'll get the information to you as soon as I can." Kallen made a growled from her throat before leaving. Was that woman trying to steal her spot? Her eyes narrowed angrily. Ruka wasn't about to get her job that easily. She was a fighter. Kallen was not about to let some sort of newbie take her place. Ruka, on the other hand was looking as calm as ever. A small smirk graced her lips once leaving Zero and Kallen. Lelouch shook his head feeling a headache coming. Two women wanting the same position? He'd rather not get involved. Too bad he was involved from the beginning.

Back to Aya. While walking towards the information techs, she bumped into someone. Wincing, she glared at the other person who fell down, just like her. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The same pair of golden eyes looked her in the eye.

"You should watch where you're going as well." The woman replied dryly before getting up. Dusting her white tight clothing, she was about to leave before looking at Aya once more. Aya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"C.C?"

The green haired witch remained as blank as ever. "Yes?"

Aya grabbed C.C by the shoulders before staring at her. "W-What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be at home? With Nunally?" She shook the other girl's shoulders. C.C blinked at the other girl. Tilting her head slightly she spoke slowly,

"…Aya?"

Clamping a hand over C.C's mouth, she pushed C.C over towards the darker side of the hideout. "Shhh! Don't say my name out loud like that!" Aya was jumpy. Anyone could of heard her true name! That wasn't good. If Kallen heard…it would have been all over! Narrowing her eyes at the green haired woman who looked calm and almost…bored, she hissed,

"Hey! Weren't you the woman before with Zero when I first came in?" C.C looked thoughtful for a moment before she gave a small nod. Aya unclamped C.C's mouth and leaned against the dark walls of the cave. C.C spoke slowly and coolly,

"No wonder you looked so familiar. That incident slipped out of my mind." Aya nodded before looking annoyed again. "Oi! C.C! Why aren't you at home? P-Plus! Why are you with Zero? What about Lelouch?! Aren't you like…his girlfriend or something?" She was nearly shouting. She stopped herself and snarled with a low tone, "Wait…are you double timing Lelouch?! You know who Zero is, don't you? C.C!" She snapped at the woman who was looking bored and picking her fingernails. Looking up with lazy golden colored eyes she shrugged,

"I didn't say I was dating Lelouch. So what if I know who Zero is?"

Aya was beginning to feel angry and antsy. She could punch C.C right now. Then again…if Zero found out, she would be in big trouble. Who was Zero anyway? C.C knew who he was, but she definitely wasn't about to tell her. Glaring at the witch, she whispered in a low tone, "Tell me. Who is he?" C.C smirked, looking very catty. Leaning in, she whispered back,

"Not telling. Not allowed to." Aya uttered a low growl in her throat. C.C then let out a large sigh and said in a very tired tone, "Hmm…I think I'm gonna order some pizza now…" Aya rolled her eyes and began to follow with witch. C.C turned to the girl and asked, "Hey, do you have any money? Lelouch doesn't like it when I don't order it at home…" Aya wanted to bash her head against something. C.C was…annoying. The woman was way too obsessed with her pizza. Aya then remembered that the woman also had a toy back at home. Cheese-kun. That was the name. It was even on the pizza commercials now. She was obsessed over it and it needed to be stopped.

"No. I don't have any money. Look, I've gotta go now. I'll talk to you later at home, C.C." Turning away, she walked quickly towards Kallen's group. (She then realized a while later that her wallet was missing and vowed to get that money back from Lelouch. She knew the culprit.) Listening into their convo, Aya picked up on what the group was saying.

"Zero is a hero. Of course it's natural he would want us to stop the substance abuse!"

Another man added in nodding, "Yes. I know Zero will lead us into victory."

A man with dark hair frowned looking troubled, "But…what will happen to us if Britannia catches us? Do you think they'll agree with us? I mean, aren't we helping them in a way?" Aya stepped in, her voice was commanding,

"Us? Side with Britannia? Zero knows what he's doing, Takanaga-san." She had added some Japanese into her speech. The man looked at her with a frightened look on his face. She had taken off her mask and of course, she still didn't let her identity lose. Instead of the mask, she just pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Normally, she wouldn't pull back her hair. So, it would be alright. Besides, if Kallen wanted to ask, she could say that she had a twin. Which was sort of true.

"Ah…Ruka…san…"

She gave him a cold smile before looking over at Kallen. Raising her voice, she challenged the red haired girl. "So, Kallen-_chan._ Have you found anything yet?" The redhead turned at the sound of her name and the familiar ending. Glaring at the other girl she snarled,

"Urasai, Ruka."

Aya smirked and mocked, looking innocent. "What, Kallen-_chan? _I'm just asking." Kallen growled, her anger was spiking. She needed to control her anger. She knew Ruka was trying to mess with her and things weren't going to end well. Swiveling back on her chair, she rose and walked up to Ruka with a face that was trying to be controlled, but others could tell that she was trying not to explode.

"Listen, Ruka-_chan. _Stay the hell outta my life and I won't bother you. Got it?" Ruka's face pulled up into a larger smile when she leaned in and spoke softly, "Nope. Not gonna happen." Kallen couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her hand back and tried to punch Ruka. The girl turned around and grabbed her hand and slammed her down onto the ground. Smiling when seeing Kallen on the floor, looking in pain she gave a small laugh.

"You're too weak. Don't ever try and think of fighting me. Got it, Kallen? You'd better stay outta my way too." her voice was dead serious. Kallen's bright blue eyes were on fire and she felt like beating the other girl up very badly. Getting up, she uttered a low growl at the girl before walking away with an expression that could kill. Ruka smirked triumphantly before crossing her arms and walking towards the informants.

"So…When is the next shipping of the drugs going to be?"

5555

Suzaku was having a great day. He had a beautiful girlfriend and he also had a job. He was doing well in school and everything was going nicely. The only part that he disliked was that the war with the Britannias and the Japanese were still going on. It just wasn't…right. Suzaku just didn't like that.

He didn't also like the fact that Lloyd was being bubbly and cheerful all the time. How could the man be so carefree? He also seemed to make Suzaku feel sort of queasy inside, since the man also was very familiar with Suzaku. He also referred some people as "test subjects". Whoever was his enemy, the boy felt very sorry for their lives.

"Suzzaakkuuuu~"

The boy suppressed a groan. Great. Lloyd was calling him. And he sounded real sweet about it. Normally, he wouldn't really mind but today he wasn't able to see Aya and that made his day feel like crap. Who wouldn't want to their girlfriend? Turning towards Lloyd, he forced a small smile,

"Yes?"

Lloyd was looking very cheerful and he was almost jumping up and down. He spoke in a loud and carefree manner.

"You have a visitor! It's a girl! Is she your girlfriend?" Suzaku's eyebrows furrowed. He was as sure as hell that he didn't remember telling Aya where he worked. He said military, but nothing else…Did she know what he did? The boy was worried. He didn't want her into any trouble, and for sure he didn't want her to know that he was piloting a knightmare! Hell, that would set her off for sure. Walking into the visitor room, he opened the door and there sat a pretty dark haired girl.

Yup. It was Aya. She looked just as cheerful as Lloyd that he nearly made him want to puke a little. Was that how boyfriends were supposed to act? Suzaku was sort of surprised. No. He was very surprised. Aya greeted him with a kiss before hugging him. He didn't hug her back, for he was still confused.

"A-Aya? What…How…"

The dark haired beauty placed a finger on his lips before standing back and said,

"I joined the army~! Now, we can be together all the time!"

Suzaku wanted to faint. Army? Aya? Blinking at the girl, he grabbed her thin shoulders and shook her. Anger consumed him when he stared her in the eye.

"WHAT?!"

To his surprise, the girl was still smiling like an idiot. For some reason, he wanted to punch her, yet hug her to death. Feelings were too weird. Aya brightly chirped, "Yup. I don't know where you worked, so I decided to join so I would be able to know how you feel about this stuff! I'm over in mechanics section! I'll be fixing stuff!" Suzaku then also wondered how the hell she ended up with the job. Right. She was Britannian. Of course. He shook his head before turning her around.

"No. You're not joining the army. Don't you remember what I said last time?" Aya struggled against his grasp. Her dark eyes looked angry and annoyed. "So what? I don't care. It's my life and I'm going to join the army. Whether you like it or not!"

His first fight with his girlfriend? Suzaku then wanted to suddenly go crawl into a hole and die. How the hell did he get into a couple fight so fast?! Suzaku groaned and buried his face into his hands.

"Honestly, Aya? I told you! I just want you to be safe…"

Aya hugged him tightly, taking his hands away from his face. Kissing him lovingly on the cheek, she smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be really safe!" Suzaku gave a defeated sigh before hugging her back. He loved Aya. Well, he liked Aya enough that he would do anything to keep her safe. That was love, right? Stroking her hair with his fingers, he liked the feeling of her hugging him. Her small body against his larger body felt nice. She felt so fragile against him. He sort of liked the contrast, since he felt rather large compared to her. It felt nice.

Aya took his hand and smiled. "Hey! Show me where you work!" Suzaku froze. One thing he hated about Aya was that she was always so curious. Her mischievous dark eyes were staring into his bright green eyes. She loved him a lot, he could tell that. She was gripping him hard too. Like she really wanted to know what he did. Suzaku smiled weakly,

"How about you show me where you work first!" Aya looked doubtful for a second before she smiled brightly. "Okay!"

The boy let out a sigh of relief. Thank God that Aya was always curious enough that she was distracted easily. Walking through the hall, he then realized that he needed to go back to his knightmare, because he needed to test out some engine stuff. He gave Aya a weak smile before stopping her.

"Hey, I've gotta go to work now. Show me next time, alright?" Aya's dark eyes narrowed dangerously at him before giving a small nod. It was clear that she was unhappy and angry at him. Suzaku was worried. She might come after him or something. So, he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Aya seemed surprised and pushed him against the wall and kissed him back happily. After a few moments of making out vigorously, Suzaku broke the kiss gently. Aya looked as if she wanted more. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before pushing her off gently.

"I'll see you later, okay? Text me." Aya nodded, a dreamy look on her eyes. Suzaku tried not to smile at the victory he had just achieved. Waving, he walked off. Once out of her sight, he gave a sigh and smiled. Running his fingers through his hair, he let out a low chuckle. Aya was indeed interesting. She always looked so desperate for him that it was funny. Funny, how he never noticed that before when they were kids. Suzaku shrugged and walked back into the room, the door swinging open easily.

Suzaku then later decided to test out his theory, by making Aya even more desperate for him later.

555

The dark haired girl gave a dreamy sigh. Suzaku was so…brilliant. He was her star in the dark sky and she would do anything to be with him. She was just getting used to being with him and already, she felt very overwhelmed. Looking around, she heaved another sigh. It had been a while since she had last come here. Now, she was in disguise. They would never be able to notice her in this outfit and with her contacted eyes. She needed to go to her workplace, to check it out anyways. Aya was curious on what it looked like.

Walking, she then wondered where it was again. She passed by a tall blonde haired boy. Stopping, she called out,

"Hey! Do you mind if you could tell me where the armory is?" The blonde stopped and turned towards her. His bright blue eyes looked at her and Aya could feel herself shiver slightly. He was awfully good looking, but she reminded herself that she had Suzaku. He walked towards her with a small smirk on his face.

"Sure! Do you want me to go with you?" Wow. His voice was nice. Good looks and a nice voice. Aya felt very happy all of a sudden. She gave a bright smile before she nodded. "Sure!"

He beckoned her towards his left. Walking along with him, she head him say, "So…What's your name?" Aya blinked and looked at him. "Aya. My name's Aya Daniels." He winked at her before he grinned, "Britanninan? Me too! I'm Gino. Nice to meet you, Aya!"

Gino, huh? Aya looked at him before noticing something familiar about his uniform. Her eyes widened before the thought hit her. No wonder he was so happy to say that he was Britannian! She also remembered that he was quite excited when she had told him her name. Her full name. He was one of the Knights of the round table. He was her enemy! One of the people who drove in knightmares, killing helpless Japanese! That bastard! Her expression didn't change for she smiled. Her dark eyes turned cold before she heard him say,

"You know, Aya? You're really pretty. Totally my type! Hot and Britannian!" He looked at her with a grin. She tried to control her rage that she felt for him and gave him a pretty smile. "Oh? Really?" He nodded and stopped. They were near the destination, and Aya knew it. Aya leaned against the wall, looking at him with an annoyed expression clearly showed on her face. He was leaning over her, his hand was above her head trying to make her embarrassed. He was quite taller than her and that was a disadvantage. She stared at him, a look of anger passed her face when he then asked with a cheerful tone,

"Sooo…Wanna go out with me? I mean, we look great together! I know I just met you and all, but I think it's just fate!"

Honestly. He sounded desperate. Aya then made a mental note to add the 'it's fate!' pickup line to her 'not-so-awesome-pick-up-lines' list.

Her voice turned cold. "Sorry. I've got a boyfriend already." He whined with a puppy look on his face. Clearly, he didn't get a lot of refusals. Aya did her best to try not to roll her eyes. She pushed herself off the wall, attempting to get him off. He didn't budge. Instead, he leaned closer towards her.

"Really? Do you really?" Aya was on the verge of punching the guy. Instead, she smiled at him again. "Yeah. I do." He was still inches away. Aya's fingers were twitching when he looked her in the eye.

"Aww, c'mon Aya! Have some fun! With me~!"

Aya pushed him gently off while she told him, "Thanks for bringing me to the place, Gino. You can go now." Gino chased after her, his jock like face still smiling. He was grinning. He really didn't understand the words, 'Go the fuck away.' Aya was ready to defend herself and even if he was one of the knights, she could kick his ass any day! Aya stopped to face him, her face looking slightly pink.

"Gino. Honestly. Stop it. I'm taken. My boyfriend works here. I work here. You and me? Never gonna happen." He pouted. He was pouting. If Aya could compare him to a puppy, they would of matched. Sighing noisily, the dark haired girl gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Nice meeting you, Gino. Now please go away." She whispered into his ear. Stepping back, she gave a small pat on the cheek. Turning the other way, she walked away not looking back. She could already imagine Gino probably staring after her, touching his cheek with a hand. Boys. Too predictable. Her? Date him? He wouldn't even last a week!

Besides, if she did even up dating him, she would end up breaking his heart. That wouldn't be good. Besides, then Suzaku would be very angry at her if she had an affair with him. Cheating, actually. Aya was getting used to thinking that they were married. Just not living together. Watching the other blonde leave in a hurry, she looked around for cameras and for anyone. Well, there was no point of staying here anymore. She didn't feel like looking for that room anymore. So, she activated her geass.

In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

555

"Honestly. Where is she?" A dark haired girl was walking around in Ashford Academy wearing a dark tee and a frilly black skirt. She was drinking some water while sitting down on a bench. The girl's dark blue eyes scanned the area with annoyance. Clearly, the person she was looking for was nowhere to be found. Perhaps she could come back next time to..

"Aya! Hey, Aya!"

She turned around to see a girl running towards her. A black haired girl with short hair stopped, her green eyes were bright and smiling. The other girl was dressed in the Ashford uniform. This could only mean that she was a classmate. She looked around her age too. The dark blue eyes looked up at the girl. She was silent and staring at her.

"Um…Aya? It's me. Rashel! Don't tell me you've gotten about me! Rashel Mark? Remember me? I'm in your class!"

So, she was right. The girl, Rashel was indeed a classmate. The girl smiled prettily at the other girl before she finally spoke in a cheerful tone, "Oh. Right! Rashel! Hey, so what did you need?" The girl was already rummaging through her bag. Presenting the girl with a notebook, Rashel spoke in a rushed tone,

"You told me to give this to you last time! It's the notes from the last lecture." Blinking, she looked down at the book. So, she had been skipping? Tsk, tsk. What a naughty girl! Looking back up at the new girl, she gave a grin before cheerfully saying,

"Thanks! It's so nice of you."

"No problem!" Rashel grinned before she took a step back. "Hey, I've gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow then, okay?" The dark haired girl nodded before waving. Rashel was walking away now and wasn't looking back. The dark blue eyed girl looked at the notebook before sighing.

"Well, it looks like I do have to see Aya sometime soon. What sort of mischief has she gotten herself into this time?"

Getting up, she looked around for something. Giving a sigh, she spoke to herself.

"What sort of mess am I getting into" Shaking her head, the teen walked away from the school, her dark blue eyes staring blankly ahead of her. It looked like girl had just found herself a mission.

555

---end of chapter 5---

Namiko: Review. Please? I promise there will be more lelouch, euphie, suzaku, and c.c fluff. I know that's what you want. Beside the point you all clearly want Aya dead or something. Don't worry. Just go and tell me how much you hate her. I honestly don't mind anymore! Flames, nice reviews, happy tree friends reviews…ANY KIND OF REVIEW! Um…but do try and stick to something about the fic, aye? Oh! And when you do get the chance do--

Kelly: MWAHAHAH! REVEIIWWWW! (pushes Namiko off her chair)

Namiko: Gack! Keeelllyyy! What are yo--?!? (gets pushed back again)

Kelly: YOU ALL SHALL REVIEW! MWAUHAHAH! I USE THE GEASS TO CONTROL YOU ALL!!

Namiko: HEY! You can't force people like thattt!!! (Runs away with the computer)

Kelly: COMMEEE BACCCKKK!

Aya: (stares) Erm…review for Namiko-chan's sake?


End file.
